


Our First Pokémon!

by FantasyEX



Series: Humanized Pokémon [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Androgyny, Armpit Kink, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Bukkake, Creampie, Crossdressing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Futanari, Girl Penis, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Humanized Pokemon, Impregnation, Lactation, Lactation Kink, MILFs, Mindbreak, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Size Difference, Sweat, Talking Pokemon, Threesome - F/F/M, Twincest, Twins, Vaginal Sex, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28565673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyEX/pseuds/FantasyEX
Summary: CommissionA pair of Kirlia twins have gotten it into their heads that they're going to become Pokémon trainers.Unfortunately for the mother of a certain trainer, they seem to think that tall grass = Pokémon, and she isn't about to convince them otherwise...
Relationships: Cheren/Touko | Hilda
Series: Humanized Pokémon [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703323
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

The outskirts of Nuvema Town were usually populated by aspiring new Pokémon trainers, each scouring patches of tall grass for partner Pokémon to take with them on their journeys. Even outside the town proper, the locale was idyllic. The Pokémon were weak enough not to pose a threat to even the most novice of trainers. Professor Juniper and her assistants were never more than a quick walk away. Watchful family members kept closeby until they were sure their fledgling trainers could handle themselves. All in all, it was the perfect place to begin a Pokémon journey.  
  
“Are you _sure_ that this is going to work?”  
  
“Of course! How hard could it be?”  
  
“Can _Pokémon_ really be Pokémon _trainers_?”  
  
Off the beaten path, hidden away from the numerous young trainers running about trying to catch their first Pokémon, a pair of Kirlia sat hunched over a stolen Pokéball, curiously examining the small, red-and-white capsule. The Pokémon were twins, though they were fairly readily distinguished from each other at a glance. They wore short, white dresses, laced with green ribbons and trim. Underneath the frills of the dress, white, thigh-high socks clung to their legs. Both had short hair, though the male’s - Jules’ - was pale blue and covered his eyes, while the female’s - Ellie’s - was light-green and tied into pigtails with neat, red bows. Her ruby-red eyes gleamed as she stared at the Pokéball in front of her.  
  
The two Pokémon were short, standing just about at an average human’s waist level. Ellie had a slim, modest frame. The petite mounds of her bust were, at most, a B-cup, and her behind was nicely-toned, but otherwise practically unnoticeable. Jules, on the other hand, was very outwardly feminine in his appearance. His body was soft and his hips were surprisingly curvy. While his chest was flat, even compared to his sister’s, he more than made up for it with his ample behind. His butt was soft and round, big enough to make his skirt ride up just a _bit_ too high, exposing his striped panties and the cute, round bulge they clung to.  
  
It wasn’t exactly normal for Pokémon to become Pokémon trainers. In fact, it was completely unheard of. That wasn’t about to stop these two particular Kirlia, however. They were determined, and they had definitely done their homework. They kept out of sight, creeping along in the wakes of young trainers, gathering all the information they could. The idea of challenging Gyms, building a team, and eventually defeating the Elite Four was enough to keep their heads in the clouds. First, though, they needed a Pokémon.  
  
“So how are we going to catch one?” Jules asked, cocking his head.  
  
“All we have to do,” his sister replied. “Is wait for another Pokémon to show up in some tall grass!”  
  
She took hold of the Pokéball, grinning wide, her eyes bright.  
  
“ _Then,”_ she continued. “We’ll have to battle it! _That’s_ where you come in!”  
  
“ _Me?”_ her brother asked. “Why do _I_ have to battle?”  
  
“Because you’re stronger!” Ellie replied. “Besides, this was my idea! It makes sense that I get to be the trainer first!”  
  
“Okay… Just make sure you don’t hit _me_ with that Pokéball!” Jules warned. “I’d rather not get sucked inside that thing…”  
  
“Don’t worry!” his sister beamed. “I won’t miss! Now let’s get out there and find our first Pokémon!”  
  
With that, the two set off, scurrying away out of sight of all the new trainers around Nuvema Town. They crept through the underbrush here and there, but everywhere they went, they found themselves dangerously close to young Pokémon trainers. The further they moved from town, however, the less crowded the roads became. Eventually, they found it necessary to leave the outskirts of Nuvema entirely, setting out toward Accumula Town and beyond. It was just past Accumula that the pair of Kirlia encountered exactly what they had been after.  
  
The twins had found a lone Pokémon, all by itself, without a trainer in sight.  
  
This was their chance.  
  
“Hey! Look!” Ellie squeaked. “In the grass over there!”  
  
Her brother peered into the nearby patch of tall grass. Sure enough, the thick foliage rustled, signaling what was sure to be a wild Pokémon. He gasped and ducked back into hiding with his sister.  
  
“This is it!” he whispered. “What do we do now?”  
  
“Now we have to battle it!” his sister said. “Get out there and make sure it’s weak enough for me to catch!”  
  
The pair crept into the grass, sneaking their way toward the Pokémon they had spotted. As they approached, their target stopped moving. They held their breath, worried that they had startled the Pokémon.  
  
“Now _where_ did I drop that package?”  
  
The “Pokémon” stood with a sigh, revealing not a Pokémon, but a woman. She groaned, her worried, blue eyes scanning the grass she stood in. She clearly hadn’t been prepared to travel. Her long, brown hair was a mess, hanging over her shoulders in frazzled curls. She wore what probably would have been a very nice, cream-colored blouse and a long, blue skirt beneath all the scuffs and dirt her clothing had accumulated. She was, very obviously, a human woman, and was clearly looking for something she had lost.  
  
“That isn’t a Pokémon!” Jules hissed, his voice low and anxious.  
  
“Of course it is!” his sister whispered back. “It just came out of the tall grass! That means it _must_ be a Pokémon!”  
  
Jules strained his eyes, tilting his head as he examined the woman. She definitely didn’t _look_ like a Pokémon, but she also wasn’t leaving the tall grass. As far as he knew, humans weren’t very inclined to hang around grassy patches for too long.  
  
“Maybe you’re right,” he remarked. “She doesn’t seem to be leaving…”  
  
“I _told_ you!” Ellie said. “Now get out there and weaken her!”  
  
“How do I do that?” her brother grumbled. “I never learned any moves!”  
  
“ _Now_ you tell me!” Ellie groaned. “Well, just think of something! I’ll back you up!”  
  
The woman sighed and crossed her arms, shaking her head.  
  
“I guess I lost it,” she groaned. “What am I going to do… _Oh!_ Hello there!”  
  
She smiled at the Kirlia that suddenly appeared in front of her. A Psychic-type was _exactly_ what she needed right now! She squatted, coming down to eye-level with the barely waist-high Pokémon.  
  
“Do you think you could help me?” she asked. “I’ve lost a package I was going to bring to my daughter, and I was wondering if you might be able to help find it.”  
  
Jules froze, his mouth hanging open as he stared at the woman. He had never felt this way about another Pokémon, but the longer he looked, the stranger he began to feel. His heart thumped in his chest. His cheeks got hot. His body felt strange and tingly. He swallowed nervously, freezing in place as a strange, new sensation slowly fizzled to life between his legs.  
  
“Hey! _Hey!”_ Ellie called, hurrying to join her brother from her hiding place. “What are you doing?! You _have_ to weaken it first! Otherwise I can’t catch it!”  
  
“But… She’s so-,”  
  
“ _Catch?”_ the woman interrupted, raising an eyebrow. “Wait a minute… Do you two think that I’m a Pokémon?”  
  
“That’s right!” Ellie announced proudly. “We’re going to be Pokémon trainers! First we’ll catch you, and then… then…”  
  
She trailed off, gasping softly at the sight of the woman. Her eyes seemed to glimmer as she took in the sight of her would-be target’s mature beauty. She couldn’t help but notice the curves of the woman’s body, the way her hips cocked to the side as she stood there, awaiting an explanation for the bizarre encounter. Neither Kirlia could take their eyes off of her now, and both were beginning to feel something they weren’t familiar in the slightest with.  
  
All they knew for certain was that they needed to capture this “Pokémon.”  
  
“Listen, you two,” the woman said softly. “I’m _not_ a Pokémon… My name is Karen, and I’m just trying to find something I lost. I’d _really_ appreciate some help if you don’t mind-,”  
  
“Jules, quick! Use Submission!” Ellie squeaked, interrupting.  
  
“I don’t know any moves!” Jules replied frantically.  
  
“Then just… _do something!”_  
  
“Seriously, _what_ is going- _OOF!”_  
  
Karen, too confused by the pair of Kirlia to react, was bowled over by Jules, who wrapped his small, girlish frame around her waist and brought her to the ground. She was more surprised than anything, staring up at the sky, blinking in confusion even as Ellie leaned over her, curiously examining her face.  
  
“She _really_ doesn’t look like a Pokémon,” Ellie remarked. “But… Either way, I still _really_ want her!”  
  
“What are you two _talking_ about?” Karen demanded, pushing Jules off. “I’m _not_ a Pokémon!”  
  
“Sis, she’s going to get away!” Jules yelped. “We have to stop her!”  
  
“Honestly, this is getting a bit too ridiculous for me,” Karen grumbled. “But if either of you see my daughter, Hilda, tell her I- _AH!”_  
  
As she tried to get back up, she was knocked over again, this time from behind. Ellie tackled her, knocking her onto her stomach and pinning her to the ground. The Pokémon sat on Karen’s waist, straddling her rear. She gasped sharply as the woman tried to wriggle out from beneath her, only for her wrists to be held down by the Jules.  
  
Almost without realizing it, Ellie started to rock back and forth. She felt her cheeks getting hot, a conspicuous pink blush appearing as she grabbed hold of Karen beneath her. She planted her hands on her waist and rolled her hips, gasping softly as her skirt started to tent against her stiffening erection.  
  
“Listen, you two,” Karen began, exasperated. “I am _not_ a Pokémon! How many times do- Wait… What _is_ that?”  
  
She glanced over her shoulder just in time to see Ellie shift her panties aside, letting her half-hard cock flop out. It came down between Karen’s plump cheeks, nestling into a crease in her skirt against her ample bottom. Her eyes went wide, and her jaw dropped as she finally realized exactly how these two Pokémon intended to “weaken” her.  
  
“W- Wait a minute!” she yelped. “Get _off_ of me! You can’t be serious!”  
  
“Hold her down!” Ellie urged. “I have an idea!”  
  
“Got it, sis!” her brother replied, tightening his grip on Karen’s wrists. “She’s not going anywhere!”  
  
“Good!”  
  
Ellie hunched over her prey, planting her hands on the ground on either side of Karen’s head. She was rolling her hips intentionally now, grinding her stiff cock against the trapped woman’s behind, gasping and moaning softly as she did so. Her brother was beginning to get excited, too. His skirt noticeably bulged in the front. His cheeks were flushed red. His hands were trembling as he held his target “Pokémon” down.  
  
“Hey, listen!” Karen groaned, straining against her captors. “Whatever you want, I’ll give it to you if you just let me go!”  
  
“We _want_ to capture you!” Ellie grunted, thrusting hard against Karen’s plump butt as if to punctuate her statement.  
  
“That’s right!” her brother chimed in, his skirt tenting against his erection. “You were in the tall grass, so you _must_ be a Pokémon!”  
  
“How many times do I have to tell you?” Karen growled in exasperation. “I. Am. _Not._ A. Poké- _HEY!”_  
  
Ellie pushed her down, forcing her head against the ground. She struggled in vain against the Pokémon, grunting as she tried squirming away. Her efforts only served to tire her out, but she couldn’t stop. She knew what was in store for her if she couldn’t make it away. She had heard the terrible stories about women disappearing from Hoenn. She had heard what happened to women who got too careless around overeager Pokémon…  
  
Ellie finally eased back for a moment, just long enough to roll the pinned woman’s skirt up. Her panties were plain-white, clinging tightly to her soft, juicy butt. She couldn’t help but give her victim’s bottom a nice, firm squeeze, her fingers sinking into the fat of Karen’s ass cheeks.  
  
“ _Stop!”_ Karen cried, tears beginning to well in her eyes as the reality of her situation sank in. “Let me _go!”_  
  
“Can you _please_ make her be quiet?” Ellie asked, irritated. “I’m getting tired of hearing her whining so much…”  
  
Her brother bit his lip. He nodded, trying to formulate a plan to keep Karen held down _and_ keep her quiet. He glanced around, trying to find something that might help. Nothing but grass caught his eye. Aside from the faint glimpse of Accumula Town in the distance, there was nothing. He swallowed nervously, deciding to risk everything on a gamble. He closed his eyes and focused, lifting his hands away from the woman’s wrists.  
  
“ _Finally,_ one of you starts acting reasonable!” she sighed. “Now, let’s just forget all about- _Huh?!”_  
  
Try though she might, she couldn’t lift her arms. Her wrists were still pinned down, clamped into the ground by glowing, pink energy. Jules gasped excitedly, his face lighting up.  
  
“ _Sis!”_ he squeaked. “I- I did it! I learned a move to keep her pinned down!”  
  
“That’s great, bro!” his sister remarked. “Now shut her up before someone finds us!”  
  
Jules nodded again. He lifted his skirt and tugged his panties down, hastily freeing his cock. Karen went pale, her eyes widening in fear at the sight. She watched anxiously as the Pokémon’s prick twitched and throbbed in his hand, pulsing excitedly as he knelt in front of her, his free hand coming to rest on her head. She yelped in pain as he pulled her up by the hair, forcing her lips to the tip of his cock.  
  
The Kirlia - _neither_ of the Kirlia - had ever done anything like this before. Still, somehow, something inside them, some base urge, was driving them on. They _felt_ what to do before knowing it. Jules stroked his erect cock, gasping in pleasure as he tried to force his way inside Karen’s mouth.  
  
The pinned woman groaned, her lips pursed tight. She wasn’t about to let these Pokémon rape her if she could help it. Her resistance, it seemed, was paying off. Jules poked and prodded her lips, but couldn’t get his cock into her mouth. He grunted and whined in frustration, rocking his hips, his body desperate to relieve the building pressure in his core. He shuddered, let out a long, low sigh, and stopped moving for just a moment. It was then that Karen felt a strange tightness in her jaw.  
  
 _“HNGH?!”_  
  
She grunted in confusion, her eyes wide with fear as her mouth slowly inched open, her lips pried apart by Jules’s newfound psychic abilities. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried with all her might to shut her mouth. It was useless, she found, and after just a few moments, her mouth was open wide, her tongue hanging out as if to invite the Pokémon inside. He drew his hips back, gripped Karen’s head with both hands, and took a deep breath before finally taking what he wanted.  
  
With a low moan, Jules pushed his hips forward. His cock slid into Karen’s pried-open mouth, pushing to the back of her throat before stopping. Her lips perfectly enveloped him, forced by his psychic power to seal tight around his shaft. He could feel the warm wetness of her tongue against his glans, frantically twitching as it tried to pull away. Her efforts only served to stimulate his most sensitive spot, further exciting him and coaxing out a hot, sticky spurt of pre-cum.  
  
Karen was crying now, tears streaming down her face as the salty taste of cock filled her mouth. She gagged and sputtered, trying her very best to bite or spit out the warm, pulsing shaft. It was no use, though. The more she struggled, the more useless she realized it was to resist. Still, she _had_ to try. She had to escape, no matter the cost. Panting hard around the suffocating prick stuffed down her throat, she renewed her struggles, wet, muffled grunts issuing from her lips as she tried desperately to force the Pokémon out.  
  
“ _Aaahhh…_ S- Sis, this feels _really_ good!” Jules moaned, his voice shaky.  
  
“It’s supposed to!” his sister remarked, still grinding against Karen’s panty-clad butt. “ _Nnn…_ And once we’re finished, she should be too tired to get away! We’ll be able to capture her then!”  
  
Their plan was finally coming together. Truth be told, they hadn’t exactly expected to _rape_ their target into submission, but they were too aroused now to bother with a more conventional alternative. Ellie bit her lip, drawing her hips back and slowly peeling Karen’s panties away, rolling them down her soft, juicy behind. She struggled, of course, but couldn’t manage to buck the Pokémon off. As she thrashed around, she only really managed to jiggle her butt, unintentionally enticing the Pokémon straddling her backside into taking action even sooner.  
  
Ellie couldn’t resist any longer. Karen’s plump, cushiony butt rippled beneath her, bouncing almost hypnotically as she struggled in vain to escape. Ellie spread her cheeks, prompting a shriek which was muffled by her brother’s cock. The Pokémon let out a soft gasp, her eyes widening at the sight of the trapped woman’s puckered-up anus.  
  
Without even pulling Karen’s panties all the way down, Ellie knew exactly what to do. She kept her captive’s cheeks spread, her puffy, pink butthole stretching between her thumbs. She was struggling especially hard now, choking and gurgling on Jules’s shaft in her desperation. She tried crawling forward, away from the Pokémon behind her, but the psychic bindings keeping her pinned were simply too strong. She whimpered, shuddering as she felt the tip of a wet, excited cock prodding her from behind.  
  
Karen had never had anal sex before, and she had certainly never planned on it. Now, she was quickly coming to realize that her reservations about the act were quite well founded. She grunted in pain around the cock in her mouth, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks as she felt her virgin hole spreading, stretching to its limit around Ellie’s intruding shaft. The Pokémon gasped and moaned in pleasure as, inch by painful inch, she penetrated Karen’s behind, stealing away her anal virginity. She made it about halfway inside before she simply couldn’t wait any longer. The tight warmth of the woman’s plump, juicy butt was just too good for her to resist. She thrust her hips forward, forcing her cock inside all the way.  
  
“ _NNNGGHHHMPH!”_  
  
Karen let out a scream. Even around Jules’s cock, her voice was clear and shrill, though muffled enough not to carry beyond the grass concealing her and the two Pokémon having their way with her. She sobbed around the shaft pumping in and out of her mouth, her tears running freely down her face now. She continued to struggle, desperate for some relief from the pain in her behind, her fingers digging into the dirt as she kept vainly trying to crawl away.  
  
Ellie shivered and gasped as she started to thrust. Her mouth hung open, moans escaping her lips with each swing of her hips. Her cock plunged deep into Karen’s virgin asshole, pushing its way as far inside as possible with each stroke. Her balls _slapped_ against her ample bottom, and her hands remained planted firmly in place on the woman’s juicy cheeks. She squeezed and kneaded her butt while she fucked her, unable to resist grabbing big handfuls of her fat, plump ass meat.  
  
“ _Haaahhh…_ Sh- She’s s- _so_ tight!” Ellie gasped. “I d- don’t know h- how long I can last!”  
  
Already, Karen’s tight, warm hole was sending her to new heights of pleasure she had never before experienced. Her brother, too, was beginning to succumb. His thrusts were hard and deep, and his breathing was shallow and unsteady. His cheeks burned bright red, and his fingers had laced through Karen’s hair, clutching it tightly, yanking her head back and forth so he could fuck her mouth more and more quickly.  
  
“I- I can’t-,” Jules whined. “It- It feels too g- good!”  
  
He was pumping his hips as fast as he could, panting and moaning desperately as his cock slipped in and out of Karen’s lips. Her tongue, still hanging out, held in place by psychic energy, dragged along the underside of his shaft. His glans was swollen and twitching, and overwhelming, electrifying pleasure coursed from that sensitive, pink crown all through his body. Every move he made sent him careening faster and faster toward his limit, until, finally, with one last, forceful thrust, he came.  
  
“ _NNNAAAHHH!”_  
  
Neither Pokémon had ever experienced an orgasm before. Jules cried out in pleasure, his voice breaking, trailing off into a long, shaky moan as his body trembled. His balls pulsed against Karen’s chin. His cock swelled against her tongue. His load gushed out, hot and thick, squirting all over her tongue. She squealed in disgust, her mouth suddenly flooding with the salty taste of semen. She squeezed her eyes shut, shuddering as fresh tears streaked her cheeks. She gagged on Jules’s thick cum, some of the gooey, white fluid bubbling out of her mouth and dribbling down her chin. Her mouth filled quickly, and the shuddering Pokémon, in one last act of orgasmic bliss, pushed his hips forward as hard as he could, forcing the tip of his cock into Karen’s throat. The last few ropes of spunk he shot out went straight down her throat, pumped right into her belly.  
  
Ellie watched her brother’s face, looking on in amazement. Her cheeks glowed red to match his, her arousal swelling in response to her twin’s climax. She pumped her hips faster and faster, fucking Karen into the dirt. She grunted heavily, gasping for breath, as her rhythm reached its fastest. She was fucking her victim’s ass as hard and as fast as she could, singlemindedly working toward her own release, driven on by her brother’s intense orgasm.  
  
“I- I’m… Something’s- _AAAHHH!”_  
  
The Pokémon threw her head back, a scream of pleasure tearing its way from her throat. She bottomed out inside Karen, her balls pressed firmly against her backside. Her cock pulsed, throbbing in her butt as she pumped out her load, spewing shot after thick, creamy shot of hot, white cum deep into the poor woman’s rear. Her victim let out a bubbly scream, still gagging on Jules’s fresh load. She could feel every rope, every fat wad of Pokémon spunk gushing into her asshole. Her body twitched reflexively, drawing a sharp gasp out of Ellie as her cock was squeezed by Karen’s rear tunnel.  
  
Finally, the twins pulled out, drawing their cocks from the trembling, crying woman with a shared sigh of satisfaction. The psychic bindings holding their victim in place faded, leaving her free to move. She wasted no time in trying to escape. She grunted, coughing up cum and spit as she tried to push herself up, only to collapse onto her stomach. She groaned, digging her fingers into the ground and dragging herself forward, trying to put as much distance as possible between herself and the Pokémon who had just raped her.  
  
With cum leaking from her freshly-deflowered, twitching asshole, Karen crawled away, dragging herself deeper into the grass. She sobbed and sniffled, still spitting up semen as she went along. She was beginning to think she would escape. She could see Accumula Town in the distance, through the tall blades of grass keeping her hidden from any passersby. She reached out hopefully, finally at the edge of the grass, a weak, faint smile forming on her tear-stained face.  
  
“ _Hey!_ She’s getting away!”  
  
“Quick! Grab her!”  
  
Karen turned her head, her eyes wide with fresh fear. The two Kirlia were on her, each taking hold of one leg and pulling. They dragged her back, roughly tugging her away from the edge of the grass and back out of sight.  
  
“No… _No! NOOO! HELP!”_  
  
She screamed for someone, anyone, to help her, but there was no one to hear. Sobbing, she was dragged back into the grass. Her clothes, ripped, scuffed, speckled with mud and dirt, were ruined. She tried to curl up, only to feel her limbs being pinned to the ground once again by psychic energy. This time, she ended up on her back, her arms and legs stretched out, leaving her helplessly exposed.  
  
“That was close!” Ellie sighed. “She almost got away!”  
  
“I guess she’s not weak enough to capture yet,” her brother remarked. “Maybe we need to do that again! It felt _really_ good!”  
  
“N- No… No more,” Karen sniffled. “Wh- Why are you doing this?”  
  
The pair of Kirlia tilted their heads at her, confused.  
  
“Because we’re trying to catch you!” Jules replied.  
  
“Yeah, we need a Pokémon!” his sister added.  
  
“B- But I’m n- not…”  
  
Karen trailed off. She knew it was pointless to try to reason with them now. They _really_ believed that she was a Pokémon. All it had taken was her being in the wrong place at the wrong time. That much was enough to make her want to laugh. If it hadn’t been for the predicament she was in, she might have done just that.  
  
She was sore, dirty, and, above all, humiliated. Karen could hardly believe that this was happening to her. These Pokémon, barely half her size, had just raped her, and they were going to do it again. She felt almost ashamed of herself for being unable to resist, having been taken advantage of with almost no effort on the Kirlias’ part. She whimpered, closing her eyes as fresh tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
“Let’s make sure she can’t escape!” Ellie said. “Help me get her clothes off so we can do that again!”  
  
Her brother was quick to jump in, eager to see what Karen looked like underneath her clothes. He started pulling her blouse up, but realized he couldn’t pull it off without freeing her arms. He opted instead to rip it open, tearing it in two to bare her chest. Her bra was a bit easier. Jules simply unclasped it, feeling around blindly at the helpless woman’s back for a few moments before sliding the garment off.  
  
Karen’s breasts were soft and perky. Her nipples, pale-pink and stiff, stood firm in the open now, the perfect target for a curious Pokémon to toy with. Jules groped her bust, squeezing her plump, mature breasts together. She gritted her teeth and turned her head, too tired to cry any longer. Jules pinched and tweaked her nipples, drawing out soft little whimpers from his victim. He felt his cock throbbing again, pulsing back to life and stiffening up as he teased Karen’s breasts. He gave her chest a few more inquisitive squeezes, wondering what her nice, soft tits might feel like around his erection.  
  
Meanwhile, his sister was stripping Karen from her waist down. She left her skirt rolled up, out of the way, but decided to tear away her panties, tossing the ruined underwear aside. Her eyes lit up at the sight of Karen’s bare, mature pussy. Topped by a bush of short, brown curls, its soft, pink folds were the most enticing thing she had ever seen. Her cock throbbed hard, twitching eagerly at the sight. Her basic, instinctual drive took over again, and she knelt between Karen’s legs. She rubbed her hard shaft against the restrained woman’s slit, grinding against her.  
  
“W- Wait!” Karen yelped. “ _No!_ Stop! T- Today is- _AHH!”_  
  
She didn’t get a chance to finish. Ellie thrust inside without a second thought, crying out as her cock speared Karen, plunging deep into her pussy. Karen groaned, clenching her fists and curling her toes as she was penetrated. Jules, meanwhile, had sandwiched his prick between her breasts. He started to thrust, slowly rocking his hips back and forth, gasping and moaning as his shaft was enveloped in the pillowy softness of his victim’s bust.  
  
Jules closed his eyes, shuddering in pleasure as he fucked Karen’s tits. His fingers squished into her plump, fatty mounds, squeezing her breasts together snugly around his shaft. He rolled his hips faster and faster, fresh, intense pleasure washing over him.  
  
Karen kept her face turned away, whimpering softly as she tried to make sense of the situation she found herself in. Try as she might, though, she couldn’t work out a good reason as to why this was happening to her. Bad luck just couldn’t account for something like _this._ Her train of thought was interrupted by a sudden surge of pleasure. She gasped, shivering as the unwanted sensation coursed over her body.  
  
Ellie was panting hard as she fucked the captive woman. She pumped her hips fast, eagerly rutting against the “Pokémon” she hoped to capture. Something about this, in spite of her inexperience, felt _right._ Karen’s pussy flexed and tensed in response to her cock plunging inside. She could feel her inner walls twitching, sucking on her shaft as it slid in and out. It was as if the woman’s mature body was trying to milk her load out. The thought excited her for some reason, and she doubled her efforts, falling into a fast, hard pace as rhythmic _claps_ filled the air.  
  
“ _Ah! Ah! Ah! Mmm…_ Th- This hole isn’t as tight,” Ellie remarked. “B- But it feels a- a _lot_ better! I c-can’t _wait_ to finish again!”  
  
“You can’t,” Karen muttered. “ _Please,_ not inside! T- Today’s not safe… _AH!”_  
  
“Wh- What do you mean?” Jules panted, breathless from his lust.  
  
Karen hesitated, chewing her lip. She blushed hard, her body reeling with unwanted pleasure. The intense sensations coursed up her spine, becoming more and more powerful with each of Ellie’s thrusts.  
  
“I- If she c- cums inside me,” Karen began. “I- _AH!_ I could get p- pregnant!”  
  
“Wh- _Really?! NNNFFF!”_  
  
Jules was driven over the edge by Karen’s warning. He thrust between her breasts, his cock twitching inches from her face as he came prematurely in his excitement. His load squirted all over the woman’s shocked face, drenching her in thick, white ropes of hot semen. She gasped and whimpered, but didn’t turn away, too surprised to react. She caught all of Jules’s cum on her face, and by the time he was finished, she was a sticky mess.  
  
“S- Sis!” Jules gasped, clambering off of Karen’s chest. “Did you hear that? Let’s finish inside of her a _whole_ lot! We’ll get her pregnant, and then we can have even _more_ Pokémon!”  
  
“Sounds good to me!” his sister chimed in, speeding her thrusts. “Let’s take turns! I- I’m starting to get close…”  
  
“H- Hang on!” Karen stammered. “You c- can’t just- _AH!_ You can’t do that!”  
  
The concept of being held captive as a breeding slave by these two Pokémon was abjectly terrifying to her. She strained against her bindings, frantically trying to break free. She struggled desperately, her heart pounding faster and faster in her chest as she realized she couldn’t slip away. In spite of her fear, however, her body was reacting exactly how she _didn’t_ want it to. Her mature pussy, untouched for years now, was getting wet. She could feel heat gently pulsing into her body, causing her skin to flush a soft pink. Arousal boiled to life in her core, completely unbidden. Had she not been in such a panicked state of mind, she might actually have thought it felt a bit nice.  
  
“ _Ah! Ah! Ah!_ I- It feels _so_ good!” Ellie panted, her tongue hanging out as she fucked Karen. “I c- can’t… hold it! I’m… _I’m…”_  
  
 _“NO! PULL IT OUT! DON’T CUM INSIDE, OR I’LL- AAAHHH!”_  
  
Karen screamed as Ellie thrust one last time, bottoming out in her pussy. She gritted her teeth groaning, straining, her muscles going tense as heat flooded her. She could feel the Pokémon’s semen bursting into her womb, squirting in thick, virile ropes deep, deep into her mature cunt. She hadn’t felt anything like it in years, and, despite the very real possibility that she could get pregnant, she felt a sudden rush of pleasure. She leaned her head back, her lips quivering as they parted, and let out an involuntary moan.  
  
Karen’s toes curled as she came, her body pushed over the edge by the feeling of young, fresh cum being pumped into her womb. She gasped and shivered, her pussy flexing around Ellie’s shaft, milking it dry as it throbbed and pulsed inside her. She could feel every hot, potent gush of semen pouring inside, bubbling from the Pokémon’s tip and spewing into her. She gasped heavily, her busty chest heaving as she came down from her glow.  
  
Ellie sighed, shivering as she pulled out of Karen. She watched eagerly as her pussy continued to twitch, its pink lips flared open and quivering as the first few drops of jizz started to leak out. That first little bit was all that escaped. Jules was eager to take his turn. He took position between Karen’s legs, rubbed his cockhead agaisnt her hole, and pushed inside, his shaft _squelching_ into her freshly-used pussy.  
  
“ _Nnngh…_ H- Hold on,” Karen gasped breathlessly. “L- Let me catch my- _Aaahhh…”_  
  
She wasn’t given any time to rest. Jules started thrusting immediately, too excited to bother taking things slowly. Karen’s body felt like it was on fire. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been fucked like this. She couldn’t believe that these devilish little Pokémon were making her feel this way. Every stroke was like another climax, coursing over her like a field of white-hot ecstasy. She trembled, panting and gasping, her face flushed red from pleasure.  
  
Ellie bit her lip, stroking her half-hard cock to the sight of her brother humping away at their new “Pokémon.” She was already getting excited again, and she didn’t think she could wait for her next turn with Karen. She had an idea, though. She pulled her panties down and tossed them aside.  
  
“Hey, I want to use your mouth, too!” she said, swinging her leg over Karen’s face. “Be a good Pokémon and make me feel good, okay?”  
  
“Wh- What are- _MMPH!”_  
  
Ellie brought her rear down on Karen’s face. Her tight little butthole ended up pressed against her mouth, rubbing against her lips. She could feel her brother’s cum smearing all over her cheeks, but she certainly didn’t mind. She stroked her cock, sighing as it stiffened back to its full length in her hand. Rolling her hips, she started to grind on Karen’s face, jerking herself off as she rubbed her butt against her mouth.  
  
“Lick me,” the Pokémon urged. “Go ahead… Use your mouth like a good little Pokémon!”  
  
Karen pursed her lips and shut her eyes, whimpering beneath the Pokémon’s ass. She could feel the other Kirlia humping her, desperately pumping his hips as he fucked her cum-filled pussy. He was definitely going to cum inside, too, she realized. There was no way she was getting out of this without getting pregnant. That realization was horrifying, but it also caused other, stranger feelings to bubble up from somewhere deep inside. Pleasure welled up inside her, brought on by each stroke of Jules’s cock. Her whines turned to soft, muffled moans as her lips parted and she stuck her tongue out, running it around and around the asshole pressed against her mouth.  
  
Ellie moaned shakily, planting her hands on Karen’s breasts and leaning forward. She kneaded her victim’s plump, juicy bosom, gasping and panting. She could feel Karen’s tongue circling her butt, gliding around her tight, puckered ring, filling her with new, intense pleasure. The sensation was strange, but it was definitely also good. She shuddered, rolling her hips and grinding harder against the mature woman’s face.  
  
Jules, meanwhile, was lost in pleasure and lust. The swing of his hips was fast and rhythmic, his thrusts hard and deep. Wet, sloppy sounds filled the air as he plunged his cock over and over into Karen’s cunt. His sister’s cum lubricated her inner walls, and made it easy for him to slide back and forth. He was moaning openly, each breath a shaky gasp. He couldn’t wait to finish. He couldn’t wait to cum inside this woman. He couldn’t wait to knock her up. He hoped that his load would be the one to seed her.  
  
Karen had completely lost the will to resist by now. She tongued Ellie’s asshole, lapping dutifully at the tightly-puckered ring. She moaned softly, her cheeks hot and flushed, as she serviced the Pokémon. Her tongue swirled around and around, sliding smoothly around the ring of Ellie’s ass, prodding gently at its opening every now and then. She was barely holding back now, pleasure threatening to overwhelm her at any moment. She was humiliated, ashamed that she was about to cum _again_ even though she was being raped. She braced herself, shutting her eyes and whimpering against the butthole on her lips as ecstasy crashed over her again.  
  
“ _Ah! S- Sis!”_ Jules gasped. “ _Ooohhh…_ Sh- She’s squeezing me so tight!”  
  
Karen came even harder than before. She groaned, her eyes rolling back as her tongue slipped into Ellie’s asshole. The Pokémon cried out, yelping in surprise as she was suddenly penetrated. Karen felt Ellie’s insides twitching around her tongue, flexing in response to the sudden intrusion. Somehow, her own climax was intensified by the knowledge that she was giving so much pleasure to her tomboyish Pokémon rapist. She shuddered, her cunt pulsing rhythmically around Jules’s cock, sucking it inside.  
  
“I’m- I’m… _NNNAAAHHH!”_  
  
Jules erupted inside Karen. Still thrusting hard, he didn’t slow down for a moment, his climax too intense for him to think of _anything_ but breeding. His load squirted hot and thick into Karen’s womb, splattering her insides and mixing with his sister’s lingering cum. His semen was warm and gooey, and Karen could feel each and every shot pulsing into her. She _knew_ she would be pregnant now. There was no way that _two_ hot, virile loads from these Pokémon wouldn’t impregnate her. She moaned, her shame leaving her as another climax, hot on the heels of her last one, took her.  
  
Karen’s tongue worked eager circles around Ellie’s puckered, twitching asshole. She licked and slurped, drooling as her mind finally snapped. If she was going to be a Pokémon, if she was going to spend the rest of her life as breeding stock for these two Kirlia, she was going to be _damn_ good at it. Her eyes crossed, and she moaned openly now, greedily sucking and licking at Ellie’s butt. The Pokémon trembled, bringing one hand to her throbbing cock to stroke it as she leaned toward her brother.  
  
“Sh- She put her tongue inside me!” the Pokémon gasped. “It f- feels _so_ good! I- I can’t… hold it! _MMMFFF!”_  
  
Her brother’s lips met hers as she came. Her load squirted from her cock, her shaft pulsing hard in her hand as her jizz splattered all over Karen’s chest. Thick, white ropes arced from her swollen tip, spraying across the mind-broken woman’s skin, leaving her drenched in semen. She moaned against her brother’s lips, her tongue twisting around his. She blushed hard, realizing that they were sharing their first kiss with each other. The thought made her climax even more intense. She whimpered, thrusting into her hand as the last few thick wads of spunk gushed from her cock. Finally, she and her brother were completely spent.  
  
Both Kirlia moaned, caressing each other as they continued to kiss. Their cocks finally started to go soft. They stayed where they were for some time, Ellie’s butt still planted on Karen’s face, and Jules’s flaccid cock still stuffed inside her freshly-seeded pussy. Karen continued lapping at Ellie’s backside, grunting and moaning shamelessly, completely broken after having been impregnated by the Pokémon twins.  
  
The two Kirlia broke their kiss after a while, sighing softly as they untangled themselves from the sticky, sweaty mess they had created. Karen lie twitching on the ground, her eyes crossed, her tongue hanging limp out of her mouth. She didn’t try to move, even after her restraints vanished. Cum oozed, thick and sticky, from her gaped-open pussy and ass, pooling on the ground between her legs. She was a mess, coated nearly head to toe in Pokémon jizz. She babbled to herself, shakily bucking her hips upward as the aftershocks of her intense climax coursed through her body.  
  
“I- I’m a P- P- Pokémon!” she muttered, beginning to laugh in her delirium. “I’ll b- be y- y- your Pokémon! _Haa…_ Y- You can b- breed me _all_ you w- want! M- Make lots m- more Pokémon with my pussy!”  
  
The pair of Kirlia exchanged glances, nodding to each other. Ellie retrieved the Pokéball she had left nearby, clicking the button on the capsule to expand it in. She turned it over in her hand for a moment, examining it closely.  
  
“Looks like we can catch her now,” Jules remarked. “Think it will work?”  
  
“Of course it will!” his sister said. “She’s a Pokémon! She said it herself!”  
  
Karen panted heavily, finally beginning to catch her breath. The hazy cloud of lust fogging up her mind cleared a bit, and her senses started returning to her. All the pleasure she had felt was replaced with intense, burning shame now. How, she thought, could she have let this happen to herself? How could she have given in? She was a mother! What would Hilda think if she could see her now? She lifted her head, groaning as she caught sight of the Kirlia twins. She saw the Pokéball in Ellie’s hand. Her eyes widened.  
  
“Wh- What?” Karen gasped, realizing what the Pokémon intended.  
  
It wouldn’t work, she thought. It _couldn’t_ work. Pokéballs only worked on _Pokémon!_ There was no way it would do anything to her! That was, at least, what she told herself. Still, as she stared at the little red-and-white capsule, she couldn’t help but shudder. She remembered all the horrible stories she had heard about young women from Hoenn going missing. She remembered the rumors that those women had been captured by their own Pokémon, sucked up into Pokéballs and imprisoned forever. She couldn’t help but wonder now if those rumors were true...  
  
Sparing the shivering, cum-drenched woman one last glance, Ellie threw the Pokéball. The capsule hit Karen right between the legs, bouncing off her stiff, swollen clit. She yelped, her cry tapering into a moan as she came again, squirting a mixture of quim and semen onto the muddy ground. Her moan faded, trailing off as she was bathed in red light, her body dissipating into energy as she was sucked inside the ball.  
  
Karen felt the inescapable pull of the Pokéball, the compelling vacuum of the open capsule as she turned into light. Her last coherent thought as she was sucked inside, as she was sealed away in her new home, her prison, was that she _must_ have been a Pokémon. There was simply no other way the Kirlia could have captured her. She was nothing but a dumb, slutty Pokémon, and she was only useful as breeding stock. She existed only to be impregnated over and over and over again so she could pump out new Pokémon for her masters.  
  
Karen was gone. In just a moment, she had been transformed into energy and sucked up, sealed away inside of Ellie’s Pokéball. The capsule landed with a dull _splat_ in the puddle of cum Karen had just been lying in.  
  
“Did we get her?” Ellie gasped eagerly, watching the Pokéball intently.  
  
“I think so!” her brother replied, hopeful. “Look!”  
  
The Pokéball wobbled, shaking once, then twice, then a third time. It went still for a moment, and the pair of Kirlia held their breath, watching the capsule anxiously. Its button lit up with a soft chime, signalling a successful capture. The twins cheered, throwing their arms around one another and hugging tightly.  
  
“We did it!” they cried together, ecstatic. “We caught our first Pokémon!”  
  
“What should we name her?” Jules asked eagerly.  
  
“ _Hmm…_ How about…”  
  
Ellie trailed off, rubbing her chin.  
  
“Let’s name her Kat!” she suggested.  
  
Jules nodded at his sister in agreement. The pair rushed to retrieve the Pokéball, each excitedly clamoring over the other over what an excellent job they had done. They couldn’t have been more excited as the capsule shrank back down, their new “Pokémon” trapped inside, theirs forever to do with whatever they pleased. They couldn’t wait to get back home, eager to begin training their new companion…  
  
“ _Oof!_ Sorry! I didn’t see you two there!”  
  
Ellie squeaked as she fell to the ground, landing on her butt with a soft _thump._ A girl had bumped into her and her brother, knocking the Pokéball out of her hand. She looked strangely familiar. She was tall and slim, with bright, blue eyes and long, brown hair flowing out in wavy locks from underneath her hat. She carried a pink satchel and was dressed for travel, wearing a comfortable-looking vest and tank top, snug, slightly-ripped denim shorts, and well-worn boots. She leaned down, offering her hand to Ellie.  
  
“It’s okay,” Ellie chirped, getting back up with the girl’s help. “We were a little distracted… We just caught our first Pokémon!”  
  
“Well, congratulations!” the girl beamed. “I’m a trainer myself! My name’s Hilda!”  
  
“I’m Ellie, and this is my brother, Jules!” Ellie squeaked, smiling. “We’ve never met another trainer before! How many Pokémon do you have?”  
  
“Well, not to brag,” Hilda began, blushing softly. “But I’ve got quite a few… I’ve only got my main team with me right now, though.”  
  
She opened her bag, revealing six neatly-packed Pokéballs. The Kirlia twins stared in awe, impressed by Hilda’s collection. Ellie gasped sharply, suddenly realizing the Pokéball she had just been carrying had been knocked from her hand. Hilda spotted the capsule just as Ellie realized it was missing. She bent down, picked it up, and turned it over in her hand.  
  
“This is yours, right?” she asked, offering the Pokéball to Ellie. “Make sure to take good care of your new friend, okay?”  
  
“Thank you!” Ellie sighed, relieved to have her and her brother’s new Pokémon back. “We will!”  
  
“It was nice to meet you two!” Hilda beamed. “I’ve got to get going. My mom’s supposed to be meeting me pretty soon. I hope I see you around! I’d love to battle you sometime!”  
  
“Bye!” the twins chirped in unison. “We hope we see you soon!”  
  
With that, Hilda set off. She had barely taken her first step into a patch of tall grass when she bumped into something. After nearly tripping over the object, she retrieved it to find the package she had been expecting from her mother. She eyed the box curiously, glancing around to find no one but herself in the grass.  
  
“That’s weird,” Hilda remarked, opening the box up. “I thought Mom was supposed to be here…”  
  
Her eyes lit up at the sight of a brand new pair of running shoes. She gasped excitedly, eager to try her new footwear on.  
  
“Nice!” Hilda exclaimed in her excitement. “I _knew_ Mom had something great for me! But…”  
  
She took another look around, sighing softly.  
  
“Where _is_ she?”  
  
As she wandered around, she stepped into a wet patch of mud. Grimacing, she lifted her foot to examine the messy underside of her boot. A scrap of fabric was stuck to her foot. She raised an eyebrow, gingerly peeling the fibrous strip away. She looked down to find that a heap of ruined clothing lay at her feet. It was covered in dirt, mud, and what she was _certain_ was semen. Her cheeks turned red, and she glanced in the direction of the Kirlia twins.  
  
“Did those two do this?” Hilda wondered aloud.  
  
She kicked at the remains of a skirt, biting her lip at the thought of what the two little trainers had gotten up to. She crinkled her nose, the lingering smell of sex too strong for her to bear. She stood and glanced around, shrugging as she let out a resigned sigh.  
  
“Well, at least I wasn’t wearing my new shoes,” she grumbled, stepping over the torn clothing.  
  
Hilda was sure her mother had told her to meet on this particular route. She checked her phone again, skimming the last few texts she had gotten from her mom to be certain. She tapped out a quick message as she explored the remainder of her grassy surroundings, wondering why her package would have been there if her mother was nowhere to be found.  
  
 _Sorry I missed you! I got your package, but I didn’t see you here…_  
 _Route 2, right? I hope I didn’t get mixed up._  
 _Anyway, thanks for the shoes! I’m heading to Aspertia City for my Gym challenge, so I can’t stick around._  
 _I’ll probably be gone for a while, so I’m really sorry I couldn’t meet you!_  
 _Talk soon, love you!_  
  
Hilda slipped her phone into her pocket and headed back toward the trail. Had she been paying closer attention, she might have noticed the buzzing phone beneath her heel, its screen lighting up as it was pushed into the mud underfoot. Before it was buried completely out of sight, it displayed one last notification…  
  
 _1 NEW MESSAGE: HILDA_


	2. A Real Catch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kirlia twins set out to catch even more Pokémon to build their team!  
> Karen, now pregnant and kept docile by a steady dose of cum from her masters, tags along as their "Pokémon," Kat.  
> She can feel herself slipping away, losing her mind piece by piece, and she only hopes she can break free before it's too late...

It wasn’t exactly normal for Pokémon to become Pokémon trainers. It was _not,_ however, completely unheard of. At least, it wasn’t unheard of _any longer…_   
  
A pair of Kirlia - twins named Jules and Ellie - had done the impossible. They, despite being Pokémon themselves, had managed to capture their very first Pokémon. Their new partner, though, hadn’t necessarily turned out to be what _most_ budding trainers would consider conventional. The twins had captured a human - a woman named Karen - after mistaking her for a wild Pokémon. They had renamed her Kat, and for all intents and purposes, she belonged to them now. The next step in their newly-begun Pokémon adventure was to train their partner and hone their abilities as trainers.  
  
All things considered, the process was going rather smoothly…  
  
The twins had made their way back to Nuvema Town, and had stumbled across Karen’s home. They reasoned that, since their new “Pokémon” was effectively their property, so too was her house. With their newfound psychic powers developing at an impressive pace, the two Kirlia were able to move in without incident. They appeared, to the locals, as a pair of young, human trainers, while “Kat,” thanks to the Kirlias’ influence, appeared as a Gothitelle. The illusion was strong enough to mask Karen’s calls for help, which went completely unheeded by Nuvema’s residents, who heard the woman’s voice as little more than a bit of friendly small talk from a newly-caught Pokémon.   
  
“It’s so nice to meet you!” they would hear. “I’m so excited for my masters’ Pokémon challenge to start!”  
  
Had any Psychic-type trainers been present in Nuvema Town, the subconscious illusion almost certainly would have given way, revealing a much bleaker reality.   
  
“I’m _not_ a Pokémon!” Karen would cry desperately in her moments of clarity. “Why won’t anyone _listen_ to me?! _Please!_ Someone! _Anyone! HELP!”_ _  
_ _  
_Her Kirlia masters would simply laugh off any questions they may have gotten, brushing off their “Pokémon’s” outbursts. They would then pull out their Pokéball, much to Karen’s horror.  
  
“No!” Karen gasped at the sight of the capsule. “ _No, no, no!_ Wait! I’ll be good! I promise I- _AHHH!”_ _  
_ _  
_In a flash of light, she would be sucked back into her prison, her body vanishing into a beam of energy as it was pulled into the Pokéball. Her first few days with the twins were spent conditioning her to her new life. Any time Karen would misbehave, the Kirlia would simply retrieve her Pokéball, trap her inside, and wait a short while before releasing her and asking whether she would behave from then on. “Kat” quickly came to understand that she was no longer in control. If she was to have even the slightest hope for things to return to normal, she realized, she would have to obey the twins’ orders. If she wanted to be Karen again, and not just a Pokémon, she would have to submit.  
  
Karen came to accept - or at least, she _pretended to_ accept - after just a few days that she was, as far as the twins were concerned, no longer Karen. She was Kat, and she was their Pokémon. Once that much had sunk in, the first few rounds of training began. It quickly became clear that Kat didn’t know any moves whatsoever. Jules and Ellie were puzzled at first, but took the revelation in stride, deciding that it would make for the perfect teaching opportunity.   
  
Jules bent over on all fours, kneeling in front of Kat. He hiked up his skirt, baring his soft, bubbly, panty-clad butt. His striped underwear bulged slightly around his cock and balls, and his cheeks jiggled as he swayed his rear. Kat blushed at the sight, biting her lip and squeezing her thighs together. She was naked, and she had _been_ naked ever since the Kirlia twins had captured her. She folded her hands over her crotch, hoping to hide the arousal she felt at the sight of Jules’s plump, girly bottom.   
  
“Okay, Kat!” Ellie began, striking a powerful, commanding pose. “Use Double Slap!”  
  
Kat wasn’t sure what her masters expected from her, exactly. She _wasn’t,_ she kept telling herself, a Pokémon. That was the _one_ thought she held onto. She couldn’t use any Pokémon moves…   
  
Could she?  
  
Despite her doubts, Kat found, much to her surprise, that her body was moving as if on its own. She walked toward Jules, stopping just behind him, and raised her hand.   
  
“Wh- What’s going on?” Kat managed to squeak in surprise.   
  
_SMACK!_ _  
_ _  
_“ _AH!”_ _  
_ _  
_Kat brought her hand down on Jules’s behind, spanking it hard. Her sharp, surprised gasp was lost to the Kirlia’s shrill yelp.  
  
 _SMACK!_ _  
_ _  
_“ _NNNGH!”_ _  
_ _  
_Jules had braced himself this time. He bit his lip, quivering as his butt reddened under Kat’s slaps. He could feel his panties tightening, stretching against his stiffening erection. _  
_ _  
_ _SMACK!_ _  
_ _  
_Another firm hit drew a shaky moan from Jules’s lips. His cock was fully hard now, and pre-cum was beginning to dribble through his underwear. Kat’s eyes darted between her hand and Jules’s behind. She was confused and worried, unsure of exactly _why_ her hand had moved against her will. She blushed hard, suddenly noticing just how wet she had gotten from spanking Jules.   
  
“Good job, Kat!” Ellie chirped happily. “I _knew_ you’d be a quick learner! Let’s try another one!”  
  
She paused, rubbing her chin as she pondered what to teach Kat next. Kat, meanwhile, stood by, unable to move, trembling ever so slightly as she came to realize that she physically _couldn’t_ disobey her masters. She swallowed nervously as she understood the situation she found herself in. Somehow, after she had been sucked into the Pokéball, a part of her really _had_ become a Pokémon. At least, she had become _like_ a Pokémon. As long as she was Kat, and as long as she hadn’t outpaced her masters in terms of her abilities and experience, she wouldn’t be able to disobey them. If they managed to collect any Gym badges, she realized, any hope of returning to her old life as Karen was as good as gone.   
  
“I know!” Ellie gasped excitedly, cutting off Kat’s train of thought. “Kat! Use Sweet Kiss!”  
  
Kat obeyed, kneeling behind Jules and placing her hands on his hips. She turned him over, rolling him onto his back and scooting herself forward. She straddled his waist, leaning down, her busty breasts squashing against his flat chest. She locked lips with him, caressing his face, her fingers dragging through his silky hair. A moan escaped her lips. Her tongue pushed its way into his mouth. She closed her eyes, losing herself in a long, deep, passionate kiss.   
  
Jules whimpered and moaned softly against Kat. He rolled his hips against her, his panty-clad erection grinding against her bare, wet pussy. He grabbed hold of her plump, juicy butt, squeezing her soft cheeks as he dry-humped her. He gasped, shuddering as she sucked his tongue, her hand gently cupping his chin in an almost motherly fashion. He could feel his cheeks heating up, an intense blush creeping over his face as Kat kissed him.   
  
“Wow, Kat,” Ellie purred as her erection slowly lifted her skirt up. “You’re _really_ good at this! That’s enough of that one!”  
  
“ _MMMWAH!”_ _  
_ _  
_Kat gasped heavily as she immediately broke the kiss. She panted hard, her cheeks flushed red, her eyes half-lidded with arousal. Glistening, wet strands of saliva hung between her and Jules’s lips, quivering precariously. The pair’s breath steamed from their lips, misting visibly in the air as they stared into each other’s eyes. Right now, neither seemed particularly opposed to being used as a test dummy for Kat’s Pokémon training.  
  
Kat’s thoughts on the matter, however, were altogether different…  
  
 _You have to stop this!_ _  
_ _  
_Somewhere, buried deep within Kat’s fractured psyche, Karen was still desperately trying to escape.  
  
 _Stop obeying them! Resist!_ _  
_ _  
_Kat groaned softly, shuddering as she wrestled with the desire to let her former self break free and to obey her new masters. Her head ached. Her heartbeat quickened. Sweat started to dot her skin as she struggled to rationalize her new place in life.  
  
“Kat, use Pound!”  
  
 _No! Don’t listen! Fight it! You have to-,_  
  
Ellie’s voice drowned out Karen’s thoughts. Kat shook her head, wondering why she had suddenly felt so lightheaded. The moment passed quickly enough, though, and before she knew it, she was moving to obey her master’s command. She turned around, positioning her big, bubbly behind over Jules’s face. She bit her lip and glanced over her shoulder, giggling softly as she got a good look at the wide-eyed excitement on the Kirlia’s face before dropping her hips.   
  
Kat’s big, fat behind came down on Jules’s face. The Kirlia let out a muffled yelp, which was quickly silenced entirely beneath Kat’s plump, mature cheeks. Kat moaned, grinding her cunt against Jules’s lips, rolling her hips in an attempt to coax him into giving her some attention. Before long, her efforts paid off.   
  
Jules moaned softly, his voice muffled by Kat’s big, soft butt. He held onto her waist, his tongue sliding along her slit, his nose pressed against her tight, puffy donut. His cock was hard as could be now, straining stiff and wet against his panties. The taste and smell of Kat, her skin, her sweat, her sex, was too much for the girlish Kirlia to resist. He was rolling his hips, arching his back off the ground, thrusting into the air, desperate for release from the intense arousal he was feeling. He whimpered, closing his eyes, breathing in the steamy, womanly scent of Kat’s cunt and butt as he ate her out.   
  
Kat leaned forward, shuddering, her back arching as she ground her pussy against Jules’s face. Her mouth hung open, her breath misting in thick wisps of steam as she gasped and moaned. The warmth of the Pokémon’s breath against her folds, the slick, probing wetness of his tongue exploring her sensitive lower lips was driving her crazy. She bit her lip, letting out a barely-restrained squeal of pleasure as she surrendered to the arousal swelling in her core.   
  
Jules lapped eagerly at Kat’s pussy as it twitched and flexed around his tongue. He sucked at her folds, moaning as he drank down her juices, sucking her squirt straight from her rhythmically-pulsing sex. Her butthole twitched against his nose as she came, and he pulled her even closer, his hands sinking into the fat of her behind. When she was finished, she slumped forward, barely able to hold herself up, her arms trembling as she leaned over Jules’s crotch, panting hard.   
  
“Great job so far, Kat!” Ellie cheered, her skirt crumpled around her feet, her panties tented against her throbbing erection. “Just one more to try! Use Fury Swipes!”  
  
Kat grinned, wiggling her hips, grinding her butt firmly against Jules’s face. Without moving from her eager little seat, she slid her hands over the Kirlia’s body, her fingers teasingly trailing their way down his chest and stomach. She hiked his shirt up just a bit, enough to get at the hem of his skirt, which she promptly unzipped and slid down his thighs. She gasped softly, her eyes lighting up at the sight of Jules’s panty-clad erection. His cock pulsed beneath his underwear, twitching and throbbing, leaking wet, warm pre-cum through the fabric.   
  
Kat slipped her hands into Jules’s panties, drawing a shaky moan from the trembling Pokémon. Her fingers trailed over his shaft, wrapping around its pulsing length. Her other hand moved further and further downward, caressing his balls, stroking his taint before finally coming to rest against his snug little pucker. Her fingertips circled his hole, playfully teasing a slow, delicate path around and around. The slightest bit of pressure from her elicited soft, desperate squeaks and gasps from Jules as he sniffed eagerly at her pussy.   
  
Jules couldn’t have been more excited. The potent scent of Kat’s womanhood, thick and intoxicating, filled his nostrils. He buried his face in her ass, his nose slipping along her wet slit and poking against her butt. He didn’t care _where_ he ended up, though. He was too aroused as Kat slowly, gently stroked his cock and teased his asshole, her fingers gliding effortlessly up and down his shaft and around his sweet little donut.   
  
Kat’s movements intensified quickly. Her slow, teasing strokes got faster and faster. The pressure her fingers put on the ring of Jules’s ass became firmer and firmer. Before long, the Kirlia was squirming beneath her, desperately snorting at her cunt and ass, gasping for breath as Kat teased his cock and ass. A thick spurt of pre-cum escaped his glans, gushing through his panties and splattering onto his belly. He thrust his hips, grinding against Kat’s palm. She smirked in response, humming and purring softly as she pressed _just_ a bit harder against his cute little button.   
  
“ _MMMPH!”_ _  
_ _  
_Jules cried out, his voice muffled beneath the big, fat butt in his face. Kat’s finger _popped_ into his behind, sliding in all the way to her knuckle. She gasped, her eyes lighting up excitedly at the feeling of the tight, warm tunnel her digit had slipped into. She pressed against Jules’s ring with a second finger, drawing a low, drawn-out whimper out of the Pokémon. Her second finger pushed inside with little resistance, plunging into Jules’s rear tunnel.   
  
Jules held onto Kat’s bottom for dear life. His hips moved on their own. He fucked himself against her fingers, thrusting into her hand, grinding against her palm, desperately trembling as she fingered and stroked him. He moaned and whined against her cunt, sniffing and licking at her folds, her mature, womanly pheromones overpowering his senses. No one had ever touched him this way before, and he almost couldn’t take it. His toes curled. His fingers sank into the fat of Kat’s bubbly butt. His cock twitched and throbbed frantically in her hand, spitting hot, slippery pre-cum through his panties.   
  
Kat held her breath, her anticipation overwhelming her senses as she stroked Jules to completion. She felt his butt flex tight around her fingers just before he came. She felt him squeeze her, greedily pulling her fingers inside and sucking on them as he succumbed to the intense pleasure crashing over his body. He grunted breathlessly beneath her, violently bucking his hips, a spasm rocking his lower body as he was engulfed by the glow of his orgasm.   
  
Jules’s cock throbbed and swelled in Kat’s hand. He squirted cum through his panties, his load gushing hot and sticky through his wet, ruined underwear. His body trembled, and his chest heaved as he struggled to stay conscious. Sheer, overwhelming ecstasy crashed over his shivering body as he painted his belly with ropes of his own semen. Kat didn’t stop stroking and squeezing his cock until it was all over, finally releasing him after what felt like forever.   
  
From the time Kat put her hands down Jules’s underwear to the time he had squirted all over himself, only a few seconds had passed. Kat lifted her hips, finally freeing Jules, who remained on his back, panting heavily as he caught his breath. He was a sticky mess, drenched in his own cum, his slowly-deflating cock still twitching beneath his spunk-soaked panties.   
  
“Th- That was f- _fantastic,_ Kat!” Ellie gasped.   
  
Her cock strained hard against her panties, a conspicuous wet spot in her underwear as she stared at the twitching bulge in her brother’s ruined underwear.   
  
“Help him clean up and we’ll get some more training done later. We’ve still got _lots_ of work to do…”  
  
\---  
  
“ _AH! AH! AH! HARDER! HARDER, PLEEEASE!”_ _  
_ _  
_Kat squealed and moaned in delight, quivering as she bent over on all fours. Jules spanked her, his hand leaving stinging, red prints on her big, bubbly cheeks. He was fucking her from behind, grunting as his cock plunged deep into her dripping-wet pussy. This was, the Kirlia twins had found, perhaps the best way of getting their lessons to stick. Kat seemed far more docile and obedient when she was being treated this way. Spanking her, especially, seemed to keep Karen from reemerging. The rougher the twins were with her, the better Kat behaved.  
  
Ellie waited nearby, her panties tented against her hard cock. She bit her lip, whining softly, as she watched her brother. She had never really noticed before, but his ass was _amazing._ Bubbly and round, it rippled and bounced as he pumped Kat’s pussy from behind. It was almost hypnotic, and, for some reason, Ellie couldn’t keep her eyes off of it. She had never looked at her brother this way before, but maybe, she thought, the events of the past week or so had gotten her more worked up than she might have realized.   
  
She just couldn’t help herself.   
  
Almost without consciously realizing it, Ellie had stepped behind Jules. She placed her hands on her brother’s waist, drawing a soft gasp out of him as his concentration on Kat was broken. He glanced over his shoulder, confused, at his twin sister. Ellie’s hands trailed down Jules’s waist, over his curvy hips. She gently caressed him, the tips of her fingers teasing a path toward his ample behind.   
  
“Don’t stop,” Ellie breathed. “Keep going…”  
  
Jules moaned softly as Ellie squeezed his butt. He felt her erection against the small of his back, her hips pressed firmly against his behind, pushing him forward. He shuddered, his breath escaping his parted lips in a quiet gasp as his cock sank back into Kat’s pussy. He found his rhythm again before long, swinging his hips, his balls _slapping_ against Kat’s mature cunt as he fucked her.   
  
Ellie slipped her panties down her thighs, freeing her cock. She let out a quiet whimper as she wrapped her fingers around her pulsing erection, grinding it against her brother. She rubbed her shaft between his cheeks, squeezing and kneading his butt in her hands while she dry-humped him. He was so soft, so _perfectly_ plump, that she couldn’t possibly resist any longer. She pressed her cockhead against his tight, virgin pucker, and pushed forward.   
  
“ _AH! E- Ellie!”_ _  
_ _  
_Jules’s voice slipped out in a high-pitched moan. He felt his butthole stretching around the tip of his sister’s cock. He could feel her heat pulsing against him, her pre-cum gushing out to lube him up. He gritted his teeth, trying to keep his pace steady as he fucked Kat.  
  
Ellie stretched her brother’s tight, pink ring with her thumbs, spreading him wide enough to let herself in. She gave one more firm push, gasping sharply as her shaft slipped inside. He was incredibly tight, and she could feel him twitching around her as she plunged inside. He squeezed her cock on all sides, his muscles flexing and pulsing around her shaft, sucking it up all the way to the hilt.   
  
“W- Wait! What are y- _NNNAAAHHH!”_  
  
Jules cried out, his knees nearly buckling as Ellie took his anal virginity. His vision went white, and an intense wave of pleasure, hot and unyielding, crashed over his body. His hips moved in an unsteady, staccato rhythm as he came, squirting his load into Kat the moment Ellie penetrated him. He gasped and whimpered, his mouth hanging open, a shocked, blissful expression on his face. His cock throbbed powerfully, and each burst of cum that escaped his tip was hot and thick, shooting out in big, fat ropes.   
  
Jules could only whimper in post-orgasmic bliss as Ellie stretched him out. He could feel his butt continuing to twitch around her, squeezing, flexing, throbbing against her shaft. He bit his lip, his toes curling as his sister slowly drew her hips back, readying herself to start fucking him in earnest. He hoped she would pull out. He was worried that he would enjoy this _too_ much, that he would end up becoming like Kat. He stared at the breathless woman’s face, studying the blissful expression that had come over her features. He wondered if being Ellie’s sissy little boyslut would be such a bad thing…  
  
“T- Take it out,” Jules whimpered, his cock pulsing inside Kat’s pussy. “If… If you start moving…”  
  
He trailed off, whining softly. His cheeks were red and hot as could be. His voice was dripping with excitement, his tone betraying what he _really_ wanted. He could try to hide it all he wanted, but the simple fact of the matter was that, despite his outward reluctance, Jules was _desperate_ for a big, fat cock in his ass. Luckily for him, his sister was happy to oblige.   
  
Ellie started rolling her hips, breathing shakily as her brother’s butthole flexed around her cock. It was like his body was trying to suck her inside. She felt like she was being milked, her shaft squeezed firmly by Jules’s orgasmic contractions. She powered through it, though, swinging her hips, squeezing Jules’s juicy bubble butt as she fucked him from behind.   
  
“ _Nnngh…_ I- It’s s- so go-o-o-od!” Jules whimpered, still humping Kat as fast as he could. “E- E- Ellie, I- _OOOHHH!_ I- I’m- _NNNAAAHHH!”_ _  
_ _  
_Jules yelped and moaned in pleasure. His tongue flopped out. His eyes crossed. He stumbled forward, his body pressing against Kat’s as he wrapped his arms around her waist. His hips moved as if on their own, and he rutted Kat from behind as he climaxed almost nonstop. His balls flexed, his butt clenched, and fresh, gooey semen gushed from his cock into Kat’s cream-filled cunt. The feeling of Ellie pounding him, her cock filling him so snugly as it plunged in and out of his tight little boypussy, was simply too incredible for him to bear.  
  
“ _Ah! Jules!”_ Ellie moaned. “Y- You’re so tight! _Mmm…_ It’s sucking me in! I- I can’t- _NNNFFF!”_ _  
_ _  
_Try as she might, Ellie couldn’t hope to hold back for long. She fucked Jules hard and fast, his plump bottom rippling and bouncing as her hips _smacked_ against it. The way his rear passage squeezed her, flexing rhythmically in orgasm, pulsing around her cock, was too good to resist. His body was intent on milking her, his butt sucking on her throbbing member until it had succeeded in draining her load.   
  
Ellie slammed her hips forward, her lips parting, her breath escaping in a low, shaky gasp as she came inside her brother. Her balls were smushed against his, flexing hard as they dumped their load into his butt. Her cock swelled and pulsed, stretching Jules’s walls even further as shot after fat, sticky shot of spunk erupted into him. Her cum squirted out in hot, thick ropes, flooding Jules’s ass until she was totally empty. Even then, his insides continued to twitch around her, eliciting another tremulous whimper from her lips as she pulled out.   
  
Ellie’s semen dribbled from Jules’s stretched, winking butthole. The gooey, white fluid ran down his taint and over his balls, slowly oozing over his pouch before dripping onto the floor. Jules shivered, lying on top of Kat as he gasped for breath, panting hard, his cheeks burning red with arousal. He was nothing short of astonished at how incredible his orgasms had been just now. He had never expected that being fucked in the ass, by his _sister,_ no less, would have felt so good.   
  
“C- Can we do that again?” Jules asked sheepishly.   
  
He wiggled his hips, bouncing his rear for Ellie. Kat moaned softly as Jules, his cock still buried in her cum-soaked pussy, ground his hips against her. Ellie grinned, stroking her sticky, jizz-coated shaft and lining herself back up with her brother’s freshly-deflowered hole.   
  
“Definitely,” Ellie purred, slowly pushing herself back inside.   
  
Jules let out a soft moan, which turned quickly to a breathless gasp as pleasure washed over him again. His sister moved slowly this time, teasingly pushing her cock into his butt inch by inch. Finally, with a soft, sticky _squelch,_ Ellie bottomed out, her shaft completely buried in her brother’s boypussy. She started to thrust then, slowly building her pace as she squeezed Jules’s juicy butt cheeks.   
  
“ _Ah! Ah! Aaahhh… Mmm…”_ _  
_ _  
_Jules’s moans of pleasure were music to Ellie’s ears. She giggled, pleased that her brother was enjoying himself so much. She was glad that he was so eager to become her own personal buttslut. She could _definitely_ see herself getting used to this…  
  
\---  
  
The twins’ budding sexual relationship carried on as they trained Kat. The pair experimented with each other and with their Pokémon. They had found an outfit in Kat’s house, one she said must have belonged to her daughter, and decided to make her wear it from then on. “Clothing” wasn’t exactly an appropriate word for the revealing straps of leather which comprised the outfit. The most modest piece of it all was a thong, which only _just_ concealed Kat’s pussy - though her pubic hair was on almost full display. Her plump, busty chest was squeezed by the leather straps, but otherwise completely bare, leaving her nipples out in the open.   
  
Kat’s new wardrobe - if it could be called that - wasn’t the _only_ thing that had changed for her. After only two weeks with the twins, her belly was already beginning to show the signs of her pregnancy. She looked at least three months pregnant thanks to the speed at which Pokémon eggs grew. It would be only another two or three weeks until the egg was ready to be laid, and Kat’s Kirlia masters couldn’t be happier. They liked to caress her belly while they fucked her, gently rubbing her swollen stomach, trying to imagine what it was going to be like once the Ralts she carried eventually hatched.   
  
Kat’s chest, she noticed, had also gotten a bit more plump over the past few days. Her breasts had started to swell about a week after she had been impregnated, ballooning up nearly a full cup size. Her swollen tits didn’t go unnoticed by the twins. They would grope her chest while they fucked her, squeezing her big, fat tits as they filled her with more loads than she could count. A few days ago, she started lactating. Warm, sweet milk had begun to dribble from her nipples, leaking over the fattened mounds of her breasts, much to her masters’ delight.   
  
Ellie and Jules would latch onto Kat’s tits without a second thought, their lips sealing tightly around her leaking nipples. They sucked her dry, greedily drinking down all her sweet, delicious milk, their hips pumping wildly all the while. When they were done, they would roughly squeeze and spank her tits, teasing her for her gradually-fattening, pregnant body.  
  
\---  
  
“Look at these big, slutty boobs!” Ellie laughed, squashing Kat’s tits in her palms, her nipples spraying milk between her fingers. “You must be turning into a Miltank!”   
  
“N- No! I- I’m n- not a P- Pokémon!” Kat whimpered. “My n- name is… is K- Karen! _AH!”_ _  
_ _  
_ _SMACK!_ _  
_ _  
_A cry escaped Karen’s lips. Jules started spanking her, his hips still _smacking_ hard against her behind in a quick, rhythmic pace. Her big, bubbly butt rippled as Jules fucked her, pumping as fast and hard as he could. Ellie frowned at Karen, squeezing out a big, warm squirt of fresh milk.   
  
“That _isn’t_ your name!” Ellie warned sternly. “Your name is _Kat,_ and you’re a fat, slutty Miltank! Isn’t that right, Jules?”  
  
“Th- That’s right!” Jules panted. “Only a Miltank could have such fat udders!”  
  
 _SMACK!_ _  
_ _  
_ _“AH! N- Nooo…”_ _  
_ _  
_Another whimper, low, lusty, and pathetic, came from Karen’s lips. She was blushing hard, gasping for breath as pleasure coursed through her pregnant body. Her ass jiggled. Her tits squished between Ellie’s fingers. Her belly swayed in time with Jules’s thrusts. She arched her back, biting her lip and whining, a long, drawn-out squeal issuing from her throat as she came. She heard Jules gasp. A moment later, she felt his heat gushing into her cunt, his warm, sticky cum squirting out to fill her up.  
  
“That’s it, Miltank!” Ellie teased, tweaking Karen’s nipples. “Cum! Cum for us!”  
  
Milk dribbled over her fingers, leaking freely from Karen’s breasts.   
  
“Tell me your _real_ name!” the Kirlia ordered. “And give me a nice _moo_ while you’re at it! Come on! Moo for me, Miltank!”  
  
“M- My name is K- Kat!” Kat stammered, shuddering in her climactic glow.   
  
_SMACK!_ _  
_ _  
_“ _AH! M- MOOO!”_  
  
Her tongue flopped out and she slumped into Ellie’s arms as she came again. Her body trembled, her eyes crossed, and her voice escaped in a dumb, shameless moan. Her pussy milked Jules dry as it flexed and sucked at his cock, draining every drop of semen from his shaft.   
  
“ _Nnnaaahhh… Moo… Moooo,”_ Kat moaned, weakly lifting her head to stare into Ellie’s eyes. “ _Aaahhh…_ I- I love you…”  
  
“We love you, too!” Ellie chirped happily, giving Kat’s tits one last squeeze for good measure. “ _And_ we love your big, juicy Miltank tits!”  
  
 _What are you saying?! Why would you tell her that? You don’t love them! They raped you! They got you pregnant! Stop this while you still can!_ _  
_ _  
_Karen’s internal pleading fell on deaf ears. Somewhere inside Kat, she was still conscious, her mind slowly fading as she retreated into the personality the twins had fucked into her. She felt herself fizzling away, disappearing for another long, mindless stretch as Kat took over again. She _didn’t_ love these Kirlia, she told herself. She _couldn’t_ love them. Still, somehow, with the last bit of her remaining consciousness, Karen wondered if she really _was_ falling in love with them…  
  
\---  
  
For now, Kat’s quickly-progressing pregnancy wasn’t the most pressing matter to the twins. They needed more Pokémon, they realized, so they set out on a trip to Accumula Town to buy more Pokéballs. Two Kirlia and a “Gothitelle” seemed a bit out of place making such a purchase, but no one managed to catch on to the twins’ ruse. Kat was on her best behavior, surprisingly enough, and didn’t call out for help a single time, despite plenty of opportunities to _try._ She deserved a reward later, her masters decided, hoping to reinforce such submissive behavior.   
  
On the way home, Jules and Ellie encountered a few wild Pokémon. They passed by most without incident, but ended up capturing a few, just to get used to it. Ellie caught a Sewaddle, and Jules caught a Budew. The encounters went smoothly, and the twins captured their new teammates without difficulty, but in the excitement, they got separated. Ellie and Kat ended up running a bit _too_ far off the beaten path, leaving Jules behind.   
  
Ellie realized her mistake quickly enough, and, grabbing Kat by the hand, started back toward the road, only to stop suddenly. She glanced around, perking up as she picked up the sound of _something_ nearby. There was a muffled rustling, and a soft, rhythmic _thump,_ as of someone jumping or running in place. Pulling Kat along, Ellie moved to investigate, sneaking along under the cover of trees and bushes until she finally caught sight of what she had heard.   
  
A Riolu was in the clearing, jogging in place between jumping jacks. His black hair, frazzled and sweaty, hung just over his shoulders. His reddish-pink eyes gleamed with determination in what little sunlight filtered through the trees. He wore a creamy-yellow midriff-cutoff top and _very_ tight, _very_ short pair of black workout shorts. Knee-high blue socks clung to his slender legs, and he wore a pair of matching, elbow-length, fingerless gloves. His bare skin glistened with sweat as he trained, unaware that he was being watched.   
  
Ellie couldn’t take her eyes off of the fit, feminine Pokémon. Her eyes widened as he continued working out, slowing out of his stationary jog to stretch. He bent over, inadvertently presenting his big, round butt to the concealed Kirlia. Ellie readied a Pokéball, leaning over to Kat to whisper into her ear.   
  
“Okay, Kat!” Ellie breathed quietly. “This is it! Get ready for the real thing!”  
  
Kat obeyed, stepping into the clearing. The Riolu turned his head, his eyes widening at the sight of the nearly-naked woman approaching. He froze, unable to turn away from Kat, his shorts tightening even further as his cock slowly stiffened. A sudden burst of psychic energy got his attention, however, knocking him off his feet.   
  
“ _Quick, Kat!”_ Ellie called, rushing out from her hiding spot. “Use Pound!”  
  
Before the Riolu could react, he was beneath Kat, staring up at her behind. He gasped in surprise just as Kat’s big, plump butt came down on his face, pinning him to the ground. Kat ground against his face, grunting as she thrust her hips, humping the Riolu’s lips. Her thong got caught in her pussy, running up her slit and leaving her functionally nude.   
  
The Riolu struggled, trying his best to buck Kat off, only for his limbs to be pinned down. Ellie exerted more of her psychic influence on the trapped Pokémon, binding his wrists and ankles. Helpless, trapped beneath Kat’s juicy, mature bottom, the Riolu could only whimper, blushing intensely as Kat rubbed her pussy and ass all over his face.   
  
Ellie, meanwhile, had positioned herself between the Riolu’s legs. She knelt between his thighs, her fingers slipping into the waistband of his shorts. She tore his clothing away, leaving his stiff erection concealed by nothing but a snug pair of panties. Ellie smirked, sliding the Pokémon’s underwear aside to expose his tight little asshole.   
  
“Look how _cute_ you are!” Ellie purred, straddling the Riolu’s waist. “You’re going to _love_ being on my team… I’m going to have so much fun with you, sweetie…”  
  
“ _MMMPH!”_ _  
_ _  
_The Riolu’s voice was muffled by Kat’s butt. Kat kept grinding, panting heavily, her face flushed red with arousal as she fucked the Pokémon’s face. The Riolu wasn’t struggling quite as hard anymore, and his grunts seemed to be turning into something more closely resembling moans of pleasure. Ellie was sure she heard him sniffing at Kat’s pussy, drinking in the scent of her sex. She hiked her skirt up and pressed her hips down, bringing her cock down on the Riolu’s.  
  
“Just look how _hard_ you are already!” Ellie teased. “You’re getting _so_ excited… You’re just like my brother…”  
  
The Riolu’s cock twitched against Ellie’s. She felt warmth and wetness against her own member, and glanced down to see a small, wet stain spreading in the Riolu’s panties. She giggled softly, rolling her hips to grind against him. He moaned in response, shuddering as a squirt of pre-cum gushed through the fabric of his underwear. Ellie couldn’t help herself. She reached down and ripped the Pokémon’s panties, finally freeing his cock as she slid off of him.   
  
Ellie gasped excitedly at the sight of the Riolu’s sex. He was hard as could be, his cock throbbing with arousal, leaking pre all over himself. He moaned under Kat’s butt, his tongue finally slipping out to lap at her pussy. He arched his back, rolling his hips, thrusting into the air as a hot burst of arousal squirted from his tip. Ellie gently pressed his hips back down, spreading his legs and softly _shushing_ him.   
  
“It’s okay,” she cooed. “You must be _so_ worked up… Just _look_ at you! Why don’t you let me help you out? Just relax…”  
  
The Riolu groaned, surrendering to his body’s needs, greedily lapping at Kat’s slit. Ellie caressed his thighs, her hands creeping lower and lower to his plump bottom. She tucked her hands under his butt, gripping his soft, girlish cheeks and lifting him up. She scooted forward, pressing her eagerly-throbbing erection against the Riolu’s tight little boyhole. She gasped softly, the tip of her cock pushing against the snug, pink ring of his ass.  
  
The Riolu struggled at first, clutching feebly at Kat’s bottom. He tried to push away from Ellie, but she held his legs in place too firmly. He was pinned, and he had nowhere to go. A muffled whimper escaped his lips. He felt pressure against his hole, Ellie’s cockhead pushing harder and harder against his virgin entrance. The slight stretching of his ring drew a shiver out of the Riolu, and as the very tip of Ellie’s shaft slipped inside, she let out a low, breathy moan.   
  
Kat moaned in tandem with Ellie, eagerly humping the Riolu’s face as his tongue slid up and down her slit. She bit her lip, soft, desperate whimpers issuing forth as she worked her way toward climax. The Pokémon beneath her was licking and sniffing eagerly at her cunt now, savoring the taste and the smell of her sex. He had lost the will to resist rather quickly, giving himself over to the pleasure Ellie and Kat promised to provide.   
  
Ellie certainly didn’t disappoint. With a firm thrust, she deflowered the Riolu, pushing her cock all the way into his boypussy in a single stroke. Her shaft slid into his tight little hole, and she bottomed out against him with a sharp gasp, squeezing his chubby butt cheeks as she hilted herself against him. He let out a muffled cry, his virgin tunnel flexing around Ellie’s member.   
  
Ellie got right to work. She slid one hand away from the Riolu’s ass and wrapped her fingers around his erection. She stroked his cock while she fucked him, jerking him off in time with the swing of her hips. He was even tighter than Jules. The warm, snug passage between his cheeks hugged Ellie’s cock tight, squeezing her, drawing her right back in each time she drew back.   
  
Ellie’s pace quickened. She started to breathe heavily, her heart pounding as she fucked the Riolu. Her eyes half-lidded, her cheeks hot and red, she continued to stroke and thrust, rutting the Riolu’s butt while she jerked him off. His cock was twitching in her hand, throbbing as it dribbled fresh, warm, slippery pre-cum.   
  
Kat and Ellie came at nearly the same time. Kat moaned, tilting her head back, her thighs squeezing together around the Riolu’s head as she was overwhelmed by her climax. Her squirt splattered all over the Pokémon’s face and chest, staining his shirt with her juices. The Riolu moaned desperately, licking and sucking at Kat’s pussy, her nectar dribbling down his chin.   
  
Ellie gave one last firm, deep thrust, bottoming out inside the Riolu’s boyhole. She gasped, panting as an intense orgasm washed over her. She could feel her balls flexing, tightening hard as her load boiled up her shaft, erupting from her tip into the Riolu. She felt his O-ring twitching, flexing around her, sucking out each and every drop of spunk hit could.   
  
The Riolu’s voice escaped his lips in a muffled, wavering cry. His back arched off the ground, and his cock pulsed in Ellie’s hand as he succumbed to pleasure. Hot, thick ropes of semen burst from his cockhead, splattering all over his belly and chest. He coated himself in his own release, grunting weakly as his glow slowly tapered off until, finally, he had nothing left to squirt.   
  
Kat slid off of the Riolu, shakily getting to her feet, wet, warm juices still running down her inner thighs. Ellie ground against the Riolu for a few moments more, sighing in satisfaction as she squeezed the very last of her spunk into his butt. Only when she was completely empty did she pull out, drawing a soft whimper from the girly Pokémon as her cock _popped_ free from his pucker.   
  
“ _Nnnfff…_ Th- That was _great!”_ Ellie remarked. “I’m _definitely_ keeping you! I want to fuck your cute little butt _every_ day!”  
  
The Riolu could only pant, huffing an puffing as he stared, his eyes unfocused and hazy with lust, up at the forest canopy. Ellie gently turned his head to the side, pointing his gaze toward Kat. She caressed the pregnant woman’s belly, gently stroking her stomach.   
  
“If you’re good,” Ellie began in a soft, playful tone. “Maybe I’ll even let you knock her up… You can be first in line to breed her again once she’s laid her egg… Would you like that? Do you want to pump a _big, thick_ load into her pussy and get her pregnant again?”  
  
The Riolu managed only to nod, his lips slowly curling into a faint smile. His eyes, however, were fixed on Ellie’s cock. Still throbbing, wet with her own cum, her shaft pulsed and twitched in post-orgasmic bliss. The Riolu was practically drooling, licking his lips at the sight of it. He _clearly_ wanted a taste. It was obvious to Ellie that this Riolu was more interested in becoming her own personal cock-addicted boytoy than he was in breeding Kat.   
  
Ellie smirked as she pulled out a Pokéball, the capsule expanding in her size. Without another word, she threw the ball at the Pokémon. The Riolu gasped in surprise as the Pokéball bounced off of his trembling, sweat-dotted body and opened up. He had just a moment to realize what was happening before the open Pokéball encapsulated him in light and sucked him inside. The capsule dropped to the ground, shaking for just a few moments before falling still with a soft chime.   
  
“We caught him!” Ellie squeaked excitedly, hurrying to retrieve the Pokéball. “You did _great,_ Kat! Your training is _really_ paying off!”  
  
Kat blushed at the compliment, bashfully turning her head.   
  
“We’ll have to make your reward _extra_ special,” Ellie purred. “But for now, let’s get back to Jules. _Oh!_ I almost forgot! Our new Riolu needs a name, doesn’t he?”  
  
She stopped for a moment to think, a big smile stretching across her lips once she had come up with a decent nickname.   
  
“Let’s call him Rio!” she beamed. “Now come on! Let’s find Jules and tell him the good news!”  
  
\---  
  
Jules had been dealing with a “problem” of his own while his sister was away. As soon as he noticed that he had gotten separated from her, he went off in search for Ellie, only to bump into a wild Pokémon. Jules practically tripped over her, only noticing the Buneary in his path when it was too late to change his course. He managed to avoid tumbling over her, though, stopping in his tracks and staring her down as she stood in front of him, tilting her head and curiously eyeing him up.   
  
The wild Buneary was a bit taller than Jules, and _very_ well-endowed, the Kirlia noticed. Her hips were wide. Her thighs were thick. Her belly was soft. Her breasts were plump. She wore a black halter top which looked about a size too small for her busty chest and a tight pair of ripped, black leggings. Her silky, brown hair was long, hanging in neatly-tied twintails all the way down to her chubby, soft behind. Her eyes were a bright, ruby-red, and she kept her gaze fixed on Jules, watching him carefully. Much of her tawny, toasty-gold skin was on display, leaving quite little to the imagination.   
  
Jules was hopelessly smitten at first glance. He gasped softly, unable to look away from the wild Buneary’s breasts, the underside of which hung out of her too-small top. He could _just_ make out the light-pink fringes of her areolae, her nipples practically slipping out of her clothes. Her hips were squished tight under her leggings, and her belly was _perfectly_ pudgy.   
  
Jules bit his lip, a soft whine escaping his lips as he felt his panties growing tighter. He _had_ to catch this Buneary. He slowly reached for the belt at his waist, his fingers closing over the only Pokéball he had. He needed to make this count, he realized, letting go of the capsule. He needed to take the Buneary by surprise.  
  
Jules dashed forward, springing himself toward the Buneary with his psychic powers, his arms outstretched, ready to grab her. She was fast, though, and leapt out of the way, leaving Jules grasping at air. He managed to throw his palm out, directing a burst of power toward the wild Pokémon just in time to catch her. She hadn’t expected Jules to react so quickly, and before she realized it, she was trapped, pinned to a tree by a glowing, pink ring of psychic energy.   
  
“ _EEP!_ L- Let me go!” the Buneary yelped in surprise.   
  
She struggled against the binding Jules had created, her chubby belly squished inward a bit by the restraint. She groaned, straining with all her strength, kicking her legs and trying her very best to push against the ring holding her to the tree. It was no use, she quickly came to realize, and looked up just in time to see her attacker step toward her.   
  
Jules got straight to the point. He forced his lips against the trapped Pokémon’s, pushing his tongue into her mouth. One hand slipped under her top, his fingers sinking into the soft, plump flesh of her fat tit. His other hand trailed over her belly, giving her pudgy stomach a gentle squeeze before sliding lower, into her waistband. The Buneary squealed against Jules, trying to tell him to stop, trying to push him away, only for his fingers to find their way to her pussy.   
  
Jules moaned against the Buneary’s lips, hungrily sucking at her tongue. He rubbed her clit, teasingly stroking her sensitive little nub, before sliding his fingers over the plump, puffy lips of her cunt. He teased her lower lips, sparing a few moments to toy with her before his probing digits plunged inside, pushing their way into her pussy.   
  
“ _NNNFFF!”_ _  
_ _  
_The Buneary’s muffled protests didn’t stop Jules. He broke the kiss after a while, moving further down, sucking and biting at the Buneary’s neck and shoulders. She whimpered, gasping and yelping as her body trembled. Her chest heaved, and she began panting harder and harder, her cheeks becoming redder and redder as Jules forced more and more pleasure into her body. She was trembling desperately under his touch, and he had only just begun.  
  
“What are you _doing?!”_ the Buneary demanded. “Let me _go!”_  
  
Jules had quite a bit of experience in dominating stubborn Pokémon. Thanks to his time with Kat, he knew _exactly_ how he was going to break this Buneary’s will. With a snap of his fingers, the psychic energy binding his captive dissipated. The wild Buneary tumbled forward with a surprised yelp, falling onto her hands and knees. Her wrists and ankles were bound the moment she was on the ground, pinning her down and leaving her completely under Jules’s control.   
  
“Wh- Why can’t I move?” the Buneary stammered, her tone increasingly nervous as she tried to lift her arms and legs.   
  
_SMACK!_ _  
_ _  
_“ _AH!”_ _  
_ _  
_A hard slap on her chubby behind drew a pained cry out of the pinned Buneary. Jules knelt behind her, his skirt discarded on the ground nearby, his panties tented hard against his stiff cock. He brought his hand down on her ass again.  
  
 _SMACK!_ _  
_ _  
_ _“OUCH! STOP!”_ _  
_ _  
_The Buneary whimpered, her big, juicy behind stinging, a red handprint already appearing on her butt cheek. Jules spanked her again, and again, and again, grinding against her, rubbing his cock between her cheeks as he smacked her into submission. He was squirting pre-cum through his panties in excitement, his arousal gushing out onto the small of the wild Pokémon’s behind.  
  
Jules hastily tugged his panties down around his thighs, freeing his throbbing erection. He was hard as could be, his body _aching_ for the Buneary’s. He ripped a hole in her leggings and tugged her underwear aside, exposing the plump, juicy lips of her tight little pussy. She struggled harder now that she knew what was coming. She looked over her shoulder, her eyes wide with fear, shaking her head.   
  
“ _Wait!”_ she begged. “D- Don’t! _Please,_ d- _AAAHHH!”_ _  
_ _  
_Jules thrust forward, gasping sharply as his shaft plunged into the Buneary’s cunt. She cried out in pain, her tight, virgin walls stretched out by Jules’s cock. He started thrusting without hesitation, pumping his hips fast and hard. He kept spanking her, the loud _crack_ of his hand on her behind filling the air, drowning out her pained yelps.   
  
Jules was panting hard, his cheeks burning red with arousal. His cock hammered in and out of the Buneary’s snug, warm hole, stretching her out, plunging into her most intimate depths. Her cries of pain and discomfort gave way slowly but surely, transforming into soft little gasps and moans. She was still struggling, but as Jules smacked her ass, as he fucked her from behind, she started losing the will to resist.   
  
Before long, the wild Buneary was as good as tame. Pain and pleasure, the latter the most intense she had ever felt, had rendered her as docile as could be. Jules felt her twitching around him, her pussy squeezing his cock as if to stroke it. He grunted as he came inside her, his prick swelling as he erupted into her womb. She gasped, her breath escaping in a shocked puff of steam as Jules sent her over the edge.   
  
The Buneary had never felt such incredible warmth before. Each thick, sticky rope of spunk that gushed into her pussy made her shiver. She felt her cunt flexing around Jules, milking him dry, drawing out more and more of his hot, gooey cum until she had been filled to the brim. He pulled out with a heavy gasp, spraying the last few wads of his load onto the Buneary’s ass.   
  
The wild Pokémon was still cumming when Jules threw his Pokéball. The capsule bounced off her fat ass, springing up into the air, opening wide, and sucking her up. She mewled in pleasure, too distracted by her climax to realize what was happening. Before she knew it, she was gone, locked away inside the little red-and-white ball, which landed with a soft chime, capturing her with no trouble at all.   
  
“ _Yes!”_ Jules exclaimed, retrieving the Pokéball. “I _knew_ I could catch you! I think I’ll call you Bunny!”  
  
He tucked the Pokéball safely away, retrieved his skirt, and set off, hurrying away to find his sister.   
  
\---  
  
It had been a rather productive day for the twins. Ellie and Jules were eager to celebrate once they returned home. They put on some music, laid out their Pokéballs on the table, and danced together, laughing happily. They pulled Kat along, coaxing her to join. She did so a bit reluctantly, swaying her hips, moving her feet in time with the music. She could feel something inside herself trying to get out, but she didn’t know what. She shook the feeling off, losing herself in the blur of energy and excitement her and the twins’ dance quickly became.   
  
Things turned sexual before long. Kat found herself on her back, sandwiched between the two Kirlia, moaning like a whore as she was fucked in her pussy and ass. By the time night had fallen, Kat was completely drenched in semen, an absolute mess of sticky, white cream. She sat between her masters on her equally-soaked couch, stroking both their cocks, drawing one last climax out of each before they were all completely spent. Once everything was done and the twins had passed out on the couch, Kat shakily got to her feet and stumbled toward her bathroom, desperate for a shower.   
  
Normally, Kat would have been more than happy to fall asleep coated in her masters’ jizz. Tonight, though, for some reason, she wanted to be clean. She stepped into the shower and gasped loudly when the warm water began to wash over her body.   
  
Karen leaned against the shower wall, tears rolling down her cheeks. She trembled in fear, shivering as she was granted a brief moment of clarity. It had been only two weeks, and she was dangerously close to losing herself completely. “Kat” had taken over, for the most part, leaving Karen as little more than a nagging voice in the back of her own mind. She knew that, before long, she would be gone forever. If the personality Ellie and Jules had fucked into her head was allowed to take hold for too long, Karen would completely cease to exist. She wouldn’t be a human anymore. She would be nothing but a mindless, slutty Pokémon, existing only to be impregnated over and over again by the two Kirlia and their newly-caught teammates.   
  
“H- Hilda…”  
  
Karen tried to hang on. She thought of her daughter, desperately trying to bring herself back from the brink by calling out to Hilda. It was useless, though. She felt herself thinking more and more of how _good_ it felt to be owned by the twins. She shuddered, her body growing hotter as she remembered the feeling of being sucked up into their Pokéball. She bit her lip, whimpering softly as her cheeks flushed red, the genuine love she felt for those two Kirlia somewhere deep inside suddenly coming to surface. After just another moment, she was gone.   
  
Kat sighed happily as she washed her body clean, humming to herself while she showered. She couldn’t wait until she was nice and clean for her masters. She couldn’t wait for them to make a mess of her all over again...


	3. Welcome to the Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Karen's pregnancy having just about run its course, Ellie and Jules decide to give her a break, using their other Pokémon when they need relief.  
> Karen has plenty of time to think up an escape plan, but when it comes down to it, will she really be willing to run away?
> 
> Meanwhile, Hilda does a bit of "training" with a close friend of hers...

The last two weeks or so of Karen’s pregnancy brought with them an unexpected - but _very_ welcome - reprieve from the twins’ insatiable sexual appetites. At first, they would still use her occasionally, treating her as they usually had, sending her spiraling dangerously close to the dark places in her mind where “Kat” threatened to take over completely. She thought that would be her fate, too, until her masters caught new Pokémon to keep themselves occupied with.   
  
Ellie and Jules started spending more and more time with their new teammates as Karen’s pregnancy progressed. They didn’t have sex with _every_ new Pokémon they had caught, but they certainly didn’t let their favorites go to waste, either. Bunny, Jules’s Buneary, kept him busy most of the time. Ellie’s Riolu, Rio, likewise took most of Ellie’s attention away from Karen. By the time the captive woman’s pregnant belly was about as round as could be, she had gone a full week without sex, and she had gotten _plenty_ of time to think.   
  
Karen had, for the first time in weeks, regained most of her mental fortitude. She felt herself getting stronger the longer she went untouched by her Kirlia masters. The persona they had fucked into her had retreated into the depths of her mind, little more now than a bad memory that threatened to emerge should her resistance falter again. She couldn’t quite bring herself to disobey direct orders just yet, but she was _close,_ and she knew that, with a bit more patience, she would soon be free.   
  
Bunny and Rio did not, in the slightest, share Karen’s desire to be free…   
  
“Fuck me, fuck me, _fuck me! Harder! Hardeeer!_ I’m cumming! I- I’m- I’m- _AAAHHH!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Rio’s body shook as he came, his sweet little cock jumping and twitching as it spewed pearly-white ropes of semen all over the floor between his knees. His hands slipped and he slumped forward, ending up face-down with his bubbly butt sticking up in the air. Ellie fucked him from behind, pumping her hips as fast as she could, _smacking_ hard against his rear, causing his plump, girly bottom to jiggle and ripple with each thrust.   
  
“ _Ah! Ah! Ah! Mmm… Sooo_ tight!” Ellie squeaked. “It didn’t take long at all for you to turn into a girly little buttslut, did it?”   
  
Rio had quickly come to abandon any pretense of boyish behavior or presentation under Ellie’s command. He was her sissy slut now, and he acted as such. He wore short skirts, thigh-high socks or fishnet stockings, frilly, girly tops, anything that accentuated his feminine form. He had learned to do his hair in styles Ellie thought looked cute on him, and he had started wearing makeup. All in all, he had come to enjoy his new role as Ellie’s submissive little cocksleeve, and he could hardly imagine a time when he had been anything else.   
  
Ellie slammed her hips forward, groaning as she bottomed out inside Rio’s boypussy. She gasped and mewled in pleasure, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him tight as she came inside. Her balls pressed firmly against his as they pulsed and flexed, pumping their thick, creamy load deep into Rio’s butt.   
  
“ _NNGH!_ Good girl,” Ellie moaned softly. “G- Good girl…”   
  
Rio’s tongue flopped out onto the floor. He drooled as he smiled dumbly, his body still twitching as cum dribbled lazily out of his softening cock. His lipstick and mascara had smeared, leaving dark streaks across his jizz-soaked face. His hair was a mess. His skirt was drenched in cum and sweat. Ellie had been using him much, _much_ more than usual lately, and he couldn’t get enough.   
  
Jules had been busy, too. During the past few weeks, he had spent most of his free time training Bunny. Just a few days ago, she had evolved, transforming before his eyes into a tall, gorgeous Lopunny. Her clothing had ripped during her evolution, giving her master a good look at her nude body. She was still a bit chubby, her big, soft breasts resting atop a slightly-pudgy belly. Her thighs were thick, her butt was big, round, and soft, and she seemed unable to resist wrapping Jules up in her arms for long, loving hugs that, more often than not, turned into something else entirely…   
  
“Inside, Master! _P- Pleeease cum inside!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Bunny’s desperate pleas pushed Jules over the edge. He pushed his hips forward, grunting as he buried himself balls-deep in his Pokémon’s tight, warm pussy. She locked her legs together behind his back, pulling him in as tightly as she could. She gasped softly with each burst of hot, thick semen that gushed into her womb, tilting her head back and moaning as a pleasant orgasm washed over her body. She was quickly filled to the brim with her master’s seed, and by the time Jules had finished cumming, his spurts were spilling out of her plump pussy lips, splattering onto the floor beneath the pair.   
  
“ _Mmm…_ So full,” Bunny purred, holding Jules close, stroking his hair. “I love it when you cum inside me, Master… I hope you get me pregnant soon… Thinking about getting knocked up by you makes me… _Oooh,_ I just get so excited!”   
  
Jules panted heavily, his head resting between Bunny’s big, soft breasts. He gasped as he pulled out of her cunt, unplugging her freshly-fucked hole and letting his load dribble out. He sighed softly, curling up in her arms and nuzzling her chest.   
  
“You know you can be rougher if you want to, Master,” Bunny said softly, a playful edge to her voice. “ _Riiight?”_   
  
“I know,” Jules said. “It’s just... It almost feels _wrong_ to be so dominant with you…”   
  
Bunny smiled warmly at Jules.   
  
“You’re so used to your sister, aren’t you?” she asked. “You’re used to giving her what _she_ wants, right?”   
  
Jules nodded.   
  
“Well… That’s only natural, I suppose,” Bunny said, her fingers running through Jules’s hair. “But you don’t have to act the same way with me! I like it when you take control, Master… Like when we first met… Being pinned down underneath you while you _use_ me for your own pleasure… _Mmm…_ It makes me feel so powerless!”   
  
She shuddered excitedly at the thought, holding Jules even tighter.   
  
“Well, since you like it so much,” Jules began, a grin forming on his lips. “I’ll do my best to be more dominant with you! I’ll pin you down and fuck you over and over again until I get you pregnant! You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”   
  
Bunny squeaked delightedly, eagerly nodding. She hugged Jules close, gasping and cooing at the feeling of his freshly-spent cock stiffening back up against her. He pinned her wrists to the floor, smirking as he looked down at her. Bunny simply stared back up, biting her lip, her bright, red eyes gleaming with eager anticipation as her master pushed his cock back inside her cum-soaked pussy…   
  
\---   
  
“You’re doing _great,_ Kat!”   
  
“Keep going! You’re _such_ a good girl!”   
  
Karen’s face burned red with shame. Her swollen breasts leaked milk, her chest heaving as she gasped for breath. She reclined in a nest of pillows, her legs spread, Ellie and Jules on either side of her, each holding one of her hands. She groaned, trembling as she felt another contraction between her legs. Her pregnancy had run its course, and now, surrounded by the twins and their Pokémon, she was about to give birth, so to speak.   
  
Karen couldn’t help but notice, however, that this was _nothing_ like childbirth. There was no pain. There was hardly any discomfort. In fact, she felt an incredible amount of pleasure as her pussy flexed and twitched, flaring open as the egg inside her slowly began to slide out. She let her head tilt back, leaning against a pillow and inadvertently letting out a moan as she pushed. A spurt of milk gushed from her nipples, her lactation seeming to intensify with each tremor of ecstasy that ran through her body.   
  
“I see it!” Ellie squealed excitedly. “Just a little more!”   
  
Bunny and Rio knelt beside Karen, their hands on her legs, applying enough gentle pressure to keep them spread. They watched, wide-eyed with excitement and anticipation, as Karen continued to push.   
  
“I- It’s… It’s c- coming out!” Karen gasped, breathless. “I’m… I’m- _NNNAAAHHH!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Karen’s lips parted in a shrill cry of ecstasy. The most powerful orgasm of her life rocked her, knocking her senseless as she bucked her hips, her cunt erupting with a spray of quim. Sticky juices squirted all over Bunny and Rio, drawing sharp gasps out of the surprised Pokémon. Karen’s pussy clenched and flexed, pushing out a large, white-and-green speckled egg, which rolled gently onto the pillows and towels between her thighs, glistening with her orgasmic juices.   
  
Karen shivered, panting heavily as she recovered from her climax. She blushed fiercely, deeply ashamed of having been tipped over the edge by the act of laying her Pokémon rapists’ egg. Despite her shame, though, she couldn’t help but think of how much easier - not to mention, pleasant - this had been compared to Hilda. Childbirth had been a decidedly taxing ordeal, but this…   
  
Karen was worried that she could get used to this.   
  
Regardless of how she felt, a strange, pleasant warmth and pride filled Karen’s chest as she looked down at the egg she had just laid. She felt everything a new mother might have been expected to feel. She couldn’t help but wonder what kind of Pokémon the Ralts in the egg might turn out to be. She hoped it wouldn’t take after Ellie or Jules too much, but she knew that, if she had her way, she wouldn’t be around to find out, anyway. The thought of running away, a goal that, until recently, had been all but unattainable, crept its way back into Karen’s mind. It lingered for a few moments before she pushed it away for the time being. She smiled softly at the egg between her thighs, wondering what she should name the Pokémon that would soon hatch…   
  
\---   
  
Karen was thankful that the rest of the day was, for once, blessedly uneventful. The twins went into town for a while, returning with an incubator for the egg. It would take a while to hatch, they guessed, even with the warm little enclosure they prepared for it. Now that she had given birth, Karen only worried about what was in store for _her_ over the next few days. Certainly, she thought, her masters wouldn’t leave her alone for much longer. That night, however, she was, much to her immense surprise and relief, proven wrong…   
  
Upon their return, Ellie and Jules made it clear that they had no intentions to continue breeding with Karen. At least, the idea was on hold until they had earned their first badge. The decision surprised Karen, who had been fully expecting to be near-constantly impregnated by the twins. She was relieved, then, to say the least, when Ellie broke the news.   
  
“So I expect _everyone_ to pitch in and help Kat once the egg hatches!” Ellie announced, after explaining her plan to her team. “She’ll need all the rest she can get if she's going to be ready for us to knock her up again…”   
  
She trailed off, her eyes shifting from the other gathered Pokémon toward Karen. She let her gaze trail over the woman’s nude body, drinking in the sight of her swollen, lactating breasts and her slightly-chubbier belly. Karen seemed curvier than before, her hips just a _bit_ wider, her stomach softer, and her thighs thicker. Ellie couldn’t help but think that her favorite “Pokémon” was looking more and more like breeding stock with each passing day…   
  
Karen was, for the first time in weeks, allowed a chance to sleep alone. She spent most of her night lying awake, however, trying to work out a proper escape plan. Everything came down to Ellie, she knew. If Ellie caught her, she would likely end up being sealed away inside her Pokéball, turned into energy and sucked up to be stored until it was time for her to be impregnated again. She wasn’t about to accept that fate. She tried to psyche herself up to escape, but as of now, she wasn’t quite ready. She was still too docile to actively resist her masters, but she was getting better. Day by day, she was feeling more like herself. It wouldn’t be long now, she hoped, until-   
  
“Kat? Are you still awake?”   
  
Karen gasped softly, turning to see Ellie standing over her.   
  
“I didn’t wake you, did I?” Ellie asked softly, kneeling beside Karen. “I just wanted to tell you how happy I am for you… Every time I look at your… at _our_ egg… It just makes me feel _so_ warm!”   
  
She rested her hand on Karen’s bare thigh, her fingers curling to gently grip her. Karen shuffled away, but Ellie scooted toward her again, her free hand toying with the hem of her skirt. Ellie chewed her lip, blushing slightly as she glanced at Karen’s busty tits.   
  
“I… also wanted to apologize,” the Pokémon said.   
  
“ _Apologize?”_ Karen repeated almost reflexively. “After _all_ this, you finally want to apologize?”   
  
“Well, yes!” Ellie said with a nod. “It’s just such a shame that you’re going to have to wait so long to get pregnant again… It isn’t fair to you!”   
  
Karen blinked, her mouth hanging open. She was dumbfounded at how little Ellie seemed to _actually_ understand what it was she _really_ wanted. She was about to reply, only for the Pokémon to cut her off.   
  
“I almost want to fuck you right now!” Ellie whined, lust creeping into her voice. “It’s taking _everything_ I have not to pin you down and pump another baby into you! _Ooohhh,_ just thinking about your big, pregnant belly makes me so _hard!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Karen hadn’t realized Ellie’s hand creeping upward until the Pokémon was touching her inner thigh. She gasped softly, Ellie’s fingers brushing over her sensitive skin, working their way ever upwards, inching toward the warmth radiating from between her legs. Karen’s breath hitched in her throat. What might have been a soft moan stopped short of escaping her lips, her tongue clenched between her teeth as she fought to keep her voice from slipping out. The moment Ellie’s fingers touched her pussy, however, she failed.   
  
“ _Nnnaaahhh…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Karen tilted her head back and let her breath out in a long, low, shaky whimper. She shuddered at Ellie’s touch. Her toes curled at the gentlest brush. Her nipples stood on end, leaking fresh, warm milk down her swollen breasts. She hadn’t realized it, but her body _craved_ her master’s touch. She could fortify her mind all she wanted, but there was no way she could hope to resist her base desires at this point. For the last few weeks, those desires had been allowed to build, and Karen was completely at their mercy now.   
  
“I have to wait, though,” Ellie continued, her voice low, dripping with arousal. “I can’t just breed you and neglect the rest of the team…”   
  
Her fingers pushed past Karen’s folds, plunging into her warm, wet sex.   
  
“That just wouldn’t be fair…”   
  
“ _Nnf… Ah… Aaahhh…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Karen’s voice slipped out. A soft, shaky moan of pleasure escaped her quivering lips. She clutched at her blankets, gripping them tightly as Ellie’s fingers curled inside her, stroking her G-spot. The Kirlia’s thumb pressed her clit, rubbing in slow, teasing circles. She shuddered as Ellie fingered her, thumbing her clit, plunging her fingers in and out of her pussy, rhythmically pumping faster and faster, slipping into the tight, wet hole down to the knuckle with no effort at all.   
  
“ _Mmm…_ You’re so hopeless, Kat,” Ellie teased, her voice a playful giggle. “I’m _barely_ touching you, and you’re already about to cum, aren’t you?”   
  
“ _Nnn…_ I- I’m- _AH!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Karen’s weak denial was cut off by a short yelp. She squeaked in surprise as Ellie’s free hand groped at her chest. Her master’s fingers squished into the plump, fatty flesh of her swollen tit, giving it a firm squeeze. She moaned softly, whimpering, biting her lip as fresh, warm milk gushed from her nipple, leaking from the stiff, pink nub and running down her bust. Ellie couldn’t help but gasp at the sight, eagerly eyeing up her “Pokémon’s” chest.   
  
“ _Wow!”_ Ellie remarked. “There’s _so_ much, Kat!”   
  
Karen wished she was together enough to correct Ellie. That wasn’t her name, she told herself. She was _Karen._ Her name wasn’t Kat. She wasn’t a Pokémon. She had to remember. This wasn’t who she was. This wasn’t-   
  
“ _Ah! Ah… Ah… I’m- I’m c- c- CUMMING!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Karen cried out, her hips bucking, her eyes shooting wide open as pleasure took her. She gasped sharply, breathlessly whimpering and moaning through her climax. Hot, sticky gushes of squirt burst from her rhythmically-flexing cunt, splattering Ellie’s hand. Her master eagerly coaxed her through her glow, expertly stroking her most sensitive spots, teasing her clit, rubbing her G-spot, squeezing her breast, drawing more and more ecstasy out of her trembling body. Milk squirted from both of her nipples, spraying into the air in warm, white bursts. Rivulets of fresh sweetness dribbled down her bust, leaving her chest a wet, milky mess. Her eyes rolled back, her muscles straining hard as her body tensed with each rush of pleasure that escaped.   
  
Kat’s tongue flopped out, a weak, satisfied moan escaping her lips as she slumped over, her face settling into a dumb, content grin. She panted heavily, gasping for air as her half-lidded eyes settled on Ellie’s tented skirt. The Kirlia’s erection twitched and throbbed beneath her clothes as she slowly drew her fingers from Kat’s folds. A smirk settled on Ellie’s lips, and she hiked her skirt up.   
  
Ellie’s panties bulged against her throbbing cock. Wet and stretched, her underwear clung tightly to her shaft, which was plainly outlined through the fabric. Kat couldn’t help herself. Shakily, she lifted her hand, reaching out for her master’s erection.   
  
“ _Mmm…_ Good girl,” Ellie purred, sighing softly as Kat’s fingers caressed her prick. “But just _look_ at the mess you made!”   
  
She lifted her hands, one wet with milk, the other sticky with quim. She licked her fingers, sucking Kat’s cum off of her digits, moaning as her tongue scooped all the sweet stickiness up. She repeated the act with her other hand, her moans becoming slightly more pronounced as she tasted Kat’s milk. She sucked and slurped greedily at her fingers, lapping desperately at her hand until every drop had been licked away.   
  
“ _Mmph! Ooohhh,_ Kat!” Ellie moaned, her cheeks flushed with excitement. “It’s… _Wow!_ This taste…”   
  
Before Kat could react, Ellie was on her. The Kirlia straddled Kat’s chest, plopping her behind down right on top of her big, milky tits. She tugged her panties down, freeing her stiff cock and wrapping her fingers around its shaft. She stroked herself, her free hand planted firmly on one of Kat’s breasts, squeezing and kneading the plump, swollen mound.   
  
Kat moaned, any lingering shame leaving as she slipped a hand between her thighs. She caressed the wet folds of her cunt, her fingers teasing their way up and down her slit as Ellie got into position. She could smell her master’s arousal from here, the potent scent of sex overriding any reason she may have been trying to hold onto, instilling in her broken mind the urge to fuck, to _breed._ She craved that cock inside her again. She longed for the feeling of Ellie’s thick, hard shaft pulsing inside her as it pumped potent seed into her fertile womb. She gasped sharply, trembling as her fingers slipped inside, the thought of being pinned down, raped, and impregnated again filling her with more excitement than she could bear.   
  
Kat’s desires would have to wait, however. Ellie was true to her word. She wasn’t going to breed her favorite “Pokémon” until after she had earned her first Gym badge. She bit her lip, whining softly as she sandwiched her cock between Kat’s tits, squeezing the big, milky mounds together around her shaft. Kat was lactating more and more by the second, her nipples stiff as could be, fresh, warm milk bubbling out, running down her chest. Ellie gave her bust a nice, firm squeeze, and was rewarded with a spray of milk.   
  
“You really _are_ turning into a Miltank, aren’t you?” Ellie teased.   
  
Kat let out a low, happy moan, a blissful smile still plastered on her face. She looked about as content as possible, if a bit dumb. Her eyes, half-lidded, were glazed over with arousal, and her tongue couldn’t seem to stay behind her lips. It hung loosely out of her mouth, and drool ran down her chin as she stared eagerly, expectantly, at Ellie’s cock. Ellie grinned down at Kat, slowly rolling her hips, her shaft gliding between the woman’s busty, swollen tits.   
  
“You want to suck it, don’t you?” Ellie asked.   
  
“ _Mm-hm,”_ Kat affirmed with a nod. “ _Please_ let me taste it… _Aaahhh…”_ _  
_ _  
_ She opened her mouth wide, letting her tongue hang out. Ellie had to admit, the sight was nothing if not enticing. Looking down at Kat’s wide-open mouth, seeing her breath steam out in cloudy little puffs, she almost gave in and allowed her “Pokémon” a taste of what she was after. She managed to resist the warm, wet temptation of Kat’s inviting mouth, however, and continued to slowly fuck her tits, squeezing her breasts to coax out more and more milk.   
  
“Not yet,” Ellie purred in a singsong tone. “Not until you _earn_ it… Show me what a good little Miltank you are!”   
  
Kat whined softly, her eyes still fixed on the cock between her breasts. It slid back and forth, smearing pre-cum all over her milk-drenched cleavage. It came tantalizingly close to her lips, pushing forward until it was _just_ out of reach, only to slip out of reach again.   
  
Ellie started to pump her hips in earnest as she awaited Kat’s response, her breathing picking up as she fucked her tits. Her cock slipped easily between Kat’s breasts, sliding smoothly through her milky cleavage. She could feel the warmth of Kat’s milk dribbling onto her shaft, squirting fresh from her big, pink nipples, coaxed out by her squeezes to run over her fingers.   
  
“You know what to do,” Ellie said, a sly, playful edge to her voice. “Moo for me, Kat! Moo like the fat-titty Miltank you are!”   
  
Kat hesitated. She had parted her lips, the sight and smell of Ellie’s cock nearly pushing her over the edge, but, for some reason, she waited. The moment was brief, but potent, her mind seeming to blank for just a second or two. A voice in the back of her head seemed to scream for her to stop, but it faded just as quickly as it had arrived. She pursed her lips, her gaze shifting upward, and she stared longingly at her master’s face, meeting her expectant look with a submissive expression.   
  
“ _Moo,”_ Kat moaned.   
  
“Like you mean it!” Ellie coaxed, thrusting hard and fast between Kat’s tits. “If you don’t give me a good one, I’ll cum on your face before I let you taste my cock!”   
  
“ _Ah! M- MOO!”_ Kat grunted frantically, spurred to action by Ellie’s warning. “ _Mooooo! Moo! MOO! MOOOOO!”_ _  
_ _  
_ She was mooing like a Miltank in heat, milk spurting and dribbling freely from her tits as Ellie squeezed them. Her body felt like it was on fire, burning up in a storm of pleasure and desire. She was fingering herself with both hands now, five or six fingers plunging desperately in and out of her sopping-wet cunt. She didn’t care how desperate she seemed. She didn’t care how slutty she was acting. All she cared about was getting a taste of her master’s cock.   
  
“ _Good_ girl!” Ellie cooed, pleased by Kat’s shameless display. “I suppose my slutty little Miltank deserves a treat, doesn’t she?”   
  
“ _Moo,”_ Kat moaned in a hopeful tone.   
  
“Open wide,” Ellie instructed, pushing her hips forward. “I’ll give you a nice, _big_ mouthful for being such a good Miltank…”   
  
“ _Aaahhh…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Kat did as she was told, opening her mouth wide, her tongue hanging out, drool leaking down her chin. Her eyes gleamed with eager excitement as Ellie’s cock pushed past her lips, gliding across her tongue. She sealed her lips around the shaft, moaning softly, her tongue flicking back and forth along its underside. She could taste her own, sweet milk on Ellie’s cock, along with the distinct, salty taste of her master’s skin. She closed her eyes, a low, muffled _moo_ escaping her lips as the Kirlia pushed further forward.   
  
Ellie sighed, her smug grin melting into a satisfied smile as, for the first time in weeks, she fucked Kat’s mouth. She began thrusting right away, pumping her cock back and forth, the shaft still sandwiched between her tits, the head popping in and out of Kat’s mouth. She warmth of her breath, the slick wetness of her saliva, the tightness of her throat each time she pushed her hips forward was quickly sending Ellie toward her limit. She squeezed Kat’s breasts, relishing in the warmth that spurted out in response.   
  
Kat’s eyes rolled back. She moaned and mooed around Ellie, frantically pumping her fingers in and out of her cunt as she savored the salty-sweet taste of sex on her tongue. She was slurping and licking, grunting wordlessly as she desperately suckled at Ellie’s tip. She could taste her pre-cum spurting into her mouth, mingling with the lingering milk still dripping from her shaft.   
  
“ _Ah… Ah… Mmm, Kat!”_ Ellie gasped, the quick, rhythmic swing of her hips never faltering. “I- I’m close! You want it, don’t you? _Ah!_ All th- this _hot, thick_ cum? You w- want it in your mouth, right?”   
  
_“MMMPH! MMMRMPH!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Kat’s muffled, desperate _moos_ were all the confirmation Ellie needed. The Kirlia sped her thrusts, gasping, squeaking, panting as she fucked Kat’s mouth faster and faster. She scooted forward, pushing her whole shaft into Kat’s mouth, penetrating her throat. She pumped her hips, doubled over above the woman’s face, her hips _smacking_ against her head, her fat, heavy balls swinging into her chin.   
  
Kat gurgled and moaned, spit dribbling down her chin, her fingers pushing deep inside her cunt one last time. She bucked her hips, letting out a long, muffled cry of ecstasy as she came. Just as Ellie plunged her cock deep into her throat, Kat climaxed, squirting hard all over her bed, her quim gushing in thick spurts from her desperately-flexing pussy. The walls of her cunt squeezed hard around her fingers, sucking them inside as she tried to withdraw. Her cum gushed hot and sticky, erupting from between her thighs until a small puddle had formed to stain the sheets with her release. All the while, she was sucking down Ellie’s load, grunting, mooing, moaning like a Miltank in heat.   
  
Ellie continued pumping her hips, her tongue flopping out as she let out a heavy, lusty moan. Her big, fat, heaving nuts _slapped_ against Kat’s chin, flexing, tensing as they pumped their thick, creamy load down her throat. Her cock pulsed in her mouth, swelling with each white-hot rush of semen that squirted out. She pulled back after the first few spurts, shuddering as she withdrew from Kat’s tight throat, leaving her cockhead resting on her tongue. She sighed and moaned as she pumped the remainder of her cum out into Kat’s waiting mouth, filling it to the brim with thick, salty ropes of spunk.   
  
“G- Good… girl,” Ellie panted, finally pulling back once she was totally spent. “ _Ahhh…_ Th- That felt _great,_ Kat! _Mmm…_ I really missed this…”   
  
Kat didn’t respond, still reeling from her powerful climax. She shuddered, arching her back off the bed slightly, one last spurt of girlcum arcing from her twitching pussy and splattering into the big, dark stain in her sheets. She held her mouth open, gurgling weakly, Ellie’s thick, gooey cum bubbling in her mouth, dribbling down her chin. She closed her mouth, her cheeks bulging around Ellie’s load, and swallowed it all down in one big _gulp._ She sighed contentedly, staring cross-eyed at the ceiling, grinning dumbly as she came down from her intense glow.   
  
Ellie smiled warmly at Kat, curling up next to her, resting her head on her chest. She gingerly squeezed one of her breasts, sealing her lips around the nipple of the other. She suckled gently, moaning quietly as she drank down some of Kat’s sweet, warm milk, practically purring with each draw she took from her nipple. Kat cradled Ellie’s head, her senses slowly returning, smiling at the Pokémon as she suckled on her nipple. With her free hand, she groped around over the side of the bed until she found her egg’s incubator, pulling it up onto the mattress, tucking it under her arm and holding it close.   
  
“ _Mmm…_ I promise- _Mmph!_ Kat,” Ellie whispered, pausing to suck Kat’s nipple. “I’ll be the _best_ trainer- _Mmm!_ I can be for you! _Mmph! Mmm…”_ _  
_ _  
_ She went back to drinking from the woman’s swollen breast, the soft, quiet _suck, suck, suck,_ of her lips on the nipple gradually fading as she fell asleep. Kat watched her with a strange sense of warmth and satisfaction. She cradled Ellie’s head in one hand, her egg in the other. She had come to her senses by now, realizing that the _shouldn’t_ feel quite as pleasant as she was in that moment. As Ellie suckled at her tit, though, and as she felt the warmth of the incubator against her skin, she couldn’t help but smile.   
  
_This really is kind of nice…_ _  
_ _  
_ Karen was, for the most part, herself again, though thoughts of escape had been replaced with the pleasant, warm satisfaction of motherhood. This egg was _hers._ She found herself wondering what the Kirlia inside would grow up to be like. Would it be like Ellie, she wondered? Would it be like Jules? Would it be something else entirely? She doubted her desire to escape now, wondering if she should even try. If she did, she thought, should she take the egg? Would it be right to leave it behind?   
  
Karen chewed her lip, stroking the incubator tucked under her arm. She yawned, her eyelids slowly closing as her exhaustion caught up to her. She let her drowsiness take hold, closing her eyes, a gentle smile stretched across her lips as she held Ellie close. Maybe, Karen thought, just _maybe,_ life as a Pokémon wouldn’t be so bad after all…   
  
\---   
  
“You guys did _great_ today! I think we all deserve a nice, long nap…”   
  
Hilda sighed as she collapsed onto the bed. Her hotel room was nice and spacious, complete with a big, king-size bed, a fully-stocked minibar, and plenty of other amenities. She even had Castelia City’s Nurse Joy on speed dial. All in all, it was a perfect setup for a successful trainer and her Pokémon.   
  
Alice, Hilda’s Serperior, was rather intimidating, at a glance. She was slim and graceful, her lithe upper body that of a dancer, draped in revealing, sheer, green silks, leaving much of her tan, sandy skin bare. Her plump, busty chest was practically on full display, her pierced, russet-pink nipples standing stiff against the see-through fabric of her top. Her deceptively-beautiful face was framed by bobbed, grass-green hair, her bangs hanging nearly over her gleaming, golden eyes. Her plump lips were coated with expensive, green lipstick, a brand which Hilda only begrudgingly purchased because Alice claimed it “makes it easier to battle.” Her bellybutton was adorned with a shiny, jeweled piercing, matching the ones in her nipples. Occasionally, her long tongue would snake out from between her lips, revealing a gleaming stud in the lengthy, prehensile muscle. From the waist up, Alice was a picturesque femme fatale, easily mistakeable for a gorgeous human woman, were it not for her serpentine lower half.   
  
From her hips down, Alice’s body was a thick, green-and-gold tail. Her scaly lower body seemed to move with a mind of its own, winding and coiling serpentine around almost everything she passed, tapering into a thin, blade-like tip which seemed to feel around the surfaces it dragged over. The underside of her tail was soft, covered in pale-gold scales that weren’t nearly as hard as her backside. A thin slit, flanked by overlapping golden scales, was visible just below the line at her hips where her skin faded and gave way to scale.   
  
“ _Masteeer!”_ Alice whined, slithering onto the bed with Hilda, her tail coiling around the girl’s legs. “If we did such a good job, why aren’t you fucking us?”   
  
She pouted, her soft, green lips curving into an exaggerated frown. Hilda couldn’t help but laugh at the sight as she untangled herself from her Pokémon’s tail. The truth of the matter was, simply put, that Alice was _far_ less intimidating than she looked. She preferred styling her hair and shopping for new clothes to battling, not that she wasn’t very, _very_ good at the latter. She was, compared to many other Pokémon, a fair bit clumsy, and often ended up tangled up around furniture if she let her mind wander too much. Ditzy though she may have been, she was a formidable opponent in battle, and Hilda knew as much.   
  
“ _Maybe_ we’ll have some fun later,” Hilda said, playfully flicking Alice’s nose. “We have a match against a friend of mine scheduled, so we can’t afford to mess around until that’s done!”   
  
Her hands trailed over Alice’s scaly lower body, her fingertips tracing a slow, playful path up toward her slit. Alice gasped softly as her master caressed the softer scales lining her sex, biting her lip and shuddering as Hilda began teasing her way inside.   
  
“Please, please, _pleeease_ fuck me, Master!” Alice whimpered desperately. “I _promise_ I’ll be good! I- _MMPH!”_ _  
_ _  
_ “ _Shush!”_ Hilda hissed, hastily stuffing a Pokéball-shaped gag into Alice’s mouth. “No complaining!”   
  
Alice let out a muffled whine, but otherwise remained quiet. Her tail coiled its way back around Hilda’s legs. She snuggled up close to her master, her breathing quickening as her clit, stiff, swollen, and pink, stood out against the scaly opening of her womanhood. Hilda’s thumb passed over the sensitive little nub, sending a jolt of pleasure up Alice’s spine.   
  
Alice’s tail twitched, her folds flexing in anticipation against Hilda’s fingers. Warm, slick wetness was glistening on her scales now, a small rivulet of arousal trickling down her belly. She moaned against her gag, drool leaking out around the red-and-white ball keeping her quiet. She shut her eyes, a muffled whimper escaping her lips as Hilda’s fingers finally slipped inside.   
  
“That’s it,” Hilda cooed softly. “ _Niiice_ and easy…”   
  
She worked two fingers in and out of Alice’s pussy, gently stroking her inner walls in _just_ the right way. She thumbed the Serperior’s big, stiff clit all the while, teasing out soft little squeaks and moans. Alice’s cunt was uniquely tight, its snug, warm passage shaped differently from most other Pokémon Hilda had been with. It was something she liked about Alice, and she knew _exactly_ how to work it.   
  
Alice was rolling her hips in time with Hilda’s movements now, arching her rear off the bed, her tail twisting and waving, propelling her lower body upward. She bucked against Hilda’s palm, grinding against her hand, squealing as she came. Her inner walls flexed and pulsed, throbbing in orgasmic rhythm around Hilda’s probing fingers. A sweet little gush of squirt escaped her twitching lower lips, splattering into Hilda’s palm as she carefully drew her fingers out of Alice’s folds.   
  
“Alright,” Hilda sighed, slipping her way out of Alice’s coiled tail. “Now that _that’s_ out of your system… _Behave!”_   
  
She turned to her other Pokémon, a tall, brooding Lopunny, who pouted a bit more genuinely than Alice, huffing and crossing her arms.   
  
“That goes _double_ for you, Kalia!” Hilda warned.   
  
Kalia simply shrugged in response, brushing a strand of her long, golden-brown hair from her face. Her eyes, a deep, rusty-red, never strayed too far from Hilda’s general direction. Kalia was a bit more withdrawn than Alice, and she always had been. She was athletic, her toned midsection always on full display, and the rest of her well-sculpted body hidden away as little as possible. A sports bra and a short, tight pair of hip-hugging shorts was usually all she bothered wearing, doing little, if anything, to conceal the bulge between her thick thighs. She was proud of her body, from her firm chest and her chiseled abs to her round, nicely-toned butt, and she had never quite come to accept her life as Hilda’s Pokémon.   
  
“One of these days,” Kalia would threaten, usually after being fucked and filled by her master. “I’ll show you who’s _really_ in charge here… Then _you’ll_ be the slut in the Pokéball, and _I’ll_ call the shots…”   
  
Hilda never took the Lopunny’s threats seriously. She had heard tall tales of Pokémon capturing humans, but she knew that those stories were nothing but silly rumors meant to scare inexperienced trainers from wandering out of their depth in the wilderness. After all, it wasn’t possible for a _human_ to be captured by a _Pokémon,_ let alone be sucked up and sealed away inside a Pokéball. Still, though, Kalia insisted that she would do just that to Hilda, only to be met with a firm cockslap from her master before being locked up in her capsule for the remainder of the night.   
  
Hilda, in spite of the taboo, found sex with her Pokémon to be one of, if not _the_ best, teambuilding methods. The act was frowned upon by most, but it wasn’t outright illegal, and had been gathering a rather sizable underground following of late. Many of Hilda’s friends and rivals would meet in secret locations, well out of sight from any prying eyes, and fuck their Pokémon into submission. They would even swap partners, making sure to hammer home the point that _they,_ not the Pokémon, were the ones in charge, and that Pokémon were meant to serve humans. It was _much_ more enjoyable than months of rigorous training, and seemed to yield results much more quickly than battling in the wild.   
  
“When you least expect it,” Kalia muttered. “I’m going to pin you down and-,”   
  
“Breed me like a bitch, I _know!”_ Hilda interrupted with an exasperated sigh. “Honestly, if you don’t calm down, you’re going _right_ back in your Pokéball for the rest of the night!”   
  
“ _Hmph.”_ _  
_ _  
_ Kalia huffed, grumbling as she took a seat on the edge of the bed. She glared out the window, eyeing Hilda’s reflection. She frowned, turning her head, her gaze meeting her master’s.   
  
“Fine,” she said. “Who are we battling?”   
  
\---   
  
“Great battle, Hilda! What do I owe you?”   
  
Cheren grinned, graciously admitting defeat as he withdrew his fainted Pokémon. Asperita’s Gym Leader had remained good friends with Hilda, often participating in practice battles with her to keep himself sharp. He was a good sport about it too, despite the fact that he lost more often than not. He only wished that Hilda wouldn’t tease him so much…   
  
Cheren was, if Hilda had to describe him, _girly._ Soft-spoken and soft-featured, the Gym leader was the very picture of effeminacy. His silky, black hair, hanging to his shoulders in straight, well-kempt strands, his soft, blue eyes, and his slim, almost delicate frame had all lent to more than a few misunderstandings between him and a handful of rowdy trainers hoping for a bit _more_ than a battle with someone they thought was a cute girl. Hilda wasn’t about to let Cheren forget just how feminine he looked. She shot him a smug grin, planting her hands on her hips.   
  
“No money this time!” Hilda chirped happily, drawing Alice back into her Pokéball. “I just need you to do something for me…”   
  
Cheren raised an eyebrow. He crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side, wary of whatever Hilda was up to.   
  
“What’s the catch?” he asked.   
  
“No catch!” Hilda insisted, barely suppressing a playful giggle. “Come on. Let’s head back to my room so we can get you all set up…”   
  
Cheren couldn’t help but let a slight smirk creep onto his lips. He followed close behind his friend, tailing her to her hotel room. Whatever prank Hilda had planned, he thought, it was sure to be memorable…   
  
Hilda held the door open for Cheren, gesturing for him to enter. He stepped through the threshold, glancing around the room. He whistled, impressed at how nice the furnishings were. His gaze passed over the nicely-made bed, past the minibar, and came to rest on a pair of outfits hanging from the bathroom door. He raised an eyebrow, noticing a frilly skirt - something decidedly uncharacteristic for Hilda - before he was suddenly bowled over, sent staggering toward the bed by a firm shove from behind.   
  
“ _Hey!_ What are- _OOF!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Cheren fell onto the bed, sent sprawling onto the mattress by Kalia. The Lopunny stood over him, her wiry arms crossed, a smug grin stretched across her lips. She had just been let out of her Pokéball by Hilda, who made a show of shutting and locking the door behind herself. She strutted toward the bed, snatching the outfits from the bathroom door and holding them out for Cheren to get a good look at.   
  
Hilda held in each hand a bag of matching, freshly-laundered clothes. They were, Cheren noticed at a glance, not incredibly conservative. Short, frilly skirts, skimpy little tops - barely more than straps, honestly - elbow-length gloves, and thigh-high, netted stockings hung from the hangers hooked on Hilda’s fingers. Her smirk widened a bit as she tossed one of the bags toward Cheren, who, in his surprise, only just managed to catch it.   
  
“Put that on,” Hilda ordered sternly.   
  
“Wait, seriously?” Cheren scoffed. “You can’t be-,”   
  
“You heard her,” Kalia interrupted. “Put. It. On.”   
  
Her voice was low and threatening. She glared at Cheren, her muscles bristling. He knew better than to ignore an order from Kalia. He could laugh off something like this from Hilda, but her Lopunny was another matter entirely. His cheeks turned red with embarrassment as he examined the clothes in his hands. They were so skimpy, he thought, that they would barely cover anything at all. He couldn’t help but notice the distinct lack of underwear.   
  
“Can I at least change in private?” Cheren asked, bashfully averting his gaze from Hilda and Kalia.   
  
“I don’t think so,” Hilda said, a smug edge to her tone. “Right there’s fine. Go ahead and give us a show.”   
  
She stood beside Kalia, biting her lip, her hand slipping onto her Pokémon’s firm, toned behind. Kalia gasped softly, stiffening for a moment in response to her master’s touch. Her expression softened after a second or two, though, a light, pink flush settling onto her cheeks. She let out a soft, barely-audible moan, her shorts tightening as her cock twitched, straining against the skin tight fabric.   
  
Cheren blushed fiercely, his face turning bright red at the sight of Kalia’s barely-concealed erection. He spared one more glance at Hilda, noting the eager excitement in her eyes, before letting out a resigned sigh. He slipped out of his shirt and pants as quickly as he could manage, hoping to hurry his way through this ordeal. He hastily squeezed into the skirt and the tight, skimpy top, the snug-fitting garment clinging to his flat chest. He was about to put on the stockings when Hilda snapped her fingers, drawing his attention away from the netted leggings.   
  
“Undies off, Cheren!” Hilda ordered playfully. “That skirt doesn’t go too well with boxers!”   
  
“But- Wait!” Cheren stammered. “Then I won’t have anything…”   
  
He trailed off, realizing exactly what Hilda wanted. He looked up at her, meeting her gaze. There was a strangely playful, predatory look in her bright, blue eyes. Her lips were curled into a smug grin as she watched Cheren, knowing that she had him right where she wanted him.   
  
Cheren’s blush intensified, and he turned his head as he fumbled with his underwear beneath the short, frilly skirt he was now wearing. He wiggled his hips, slowly, clumsily tugging his boxers down until he could toss them aside. He sat with his thighs together, one hand stuck between them to cover himself. Hilda and Kalia didn’t protest, for the moment, deciding to let him maintain just a bit of his dignity before the _real_ fun began.   
  
Getting the stockings on with one hand wasn’t easy, but Cheren managed. Finally, he was all dressed up, wearing a surprisingly well-fitting outfit that let him looking more like a slutty schoolgirl than a Gym Leader. He was thoroughly embarrassed. His cheeks were hot with bright, red blush. Every move he made was careful as could be, his hands stuck between his thighs to conceal his nudity from Hilda.   
  
“Looking _good,_ Cher!” Hilda giggled. “Get up and pose for me! Let me see you work it, girl!”   
  
Cheren didn’t bother correcting Hilda. He grumbled, but did as he was asked, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. He stood, striking a pose for Hilda, keeping one hand on his skirt to pull it down. Hilda and Kalia looked on, their eyes wide, fixed on Cheren’s crotch. They giggled each time his skirt hiked back up, revealing the tip of his flaccid cock.   
  
“Careful!” Hilda warned playfully. “Your little guy is falling out!”   
  
“I _know,”_ Cheren grumbled, blushing fiercely. “Can I please have some underwear?”   
  
“No can do,” Hilda replied. “And as a matter of fact… Quit covering yourself up! I want to see what you’ve got going on!”   
  
“But-,”   
  
“No _buts,”_ Kalia cut in sternly. “Come on. Hands off. Let’s see it, sissy…”   
  
Cheren hadn’t thought his cheeks could get any hotter. He was wrong. He huffed, turning his head aside, pouting as he folded his hands behind his back. Hilda barely suppressed a giggle. Kalia laughed out loud, snorting as she pointed at Cheren’s soft cock. It was embarrassingly small, and even though it was flaccid, both Hilda and Kalia could tell that it was _much_ smaller than theirs were.   
  
“Look at that tiny little thing!” Kalia laughed.   
  
“Don’t be mean!” Hilda chided. “I think it’s a cute little penis! Right, Cher?”   
  
“Can I get changed now?” Cheren muttered.   
  
“No way!” Hilda giggled. “We’re only just getting started… Aren’t we, Kalia?”   
  
Kalia grinned, taking a step toward Cheren. Before he could react, the Pokémon had grabbed his wrists and pulled him in close. She locked lips with him, moaning as she pushed her tongue into his mouth. Cheren managed only a muffled, surprised cry as Kalia forcefully kissed him. He whimpered against her lips, trying and failing to pull away as her tongue probed his mouth. She slid a hand between his legs and cupped his cock and balls in her palm, giving him a gentle, playful squeeze. She purred against him as she felt him starting to twitch in her hand, gradually stiffening up to his full size. Only when her fingers were wrapped around his modest erection did Kalia break her kiss with Cheren, letting him stagger back toward the bed.   
  
Cheren sat at the edge of the bed, breathless, red-faced, his cute little cock hard and twitching, sticking out from under his skirt. His nipples were stiff, straining against his tight top’s fabric.   
  
Hilda approached next, smirking as she stood in front of Cheren, unzipping her shorts. Cheren’s eyes went wide as Hilda tugged her shorts down. Her panties were stretched, tented against her thick, pulsing erection. Her cock was long and hard, a good few inches longer than his own, and a fair bit thicker. Cheren couldn’t help but stare, swallowing nervously at the imposing, panty-clad shaft.   
  
Kalia followed her master’s example, pulling her shorts down and tossing them aside. The Lopunny rarely bothered with underwear, and today was no exception. The Pokémon’s shaft was half-hard, but quickly pulsed to life, reaching its full size in the palm of her hand. She stroked herself, squeezing out a fat dollop of pre-cum as her erection twitched and throbbed between her fingers. It was just as big as Hilda’s, nearly identical, in fact. She flashed a toothy grin toward Cheren, drawing a soft, frightened yelp out of him.   
  
“He’s _mine,”_ Hilda said to Kalia, her tone low, as if to warn her Pokémon away from Cheren. “But you can have his mouth if you _really_ need to unload…”   
  
“Fine,” Kalia huffed, noticeably disappointed. “It’s been too long since I’ve blown my load anyway…”   
  
“W- Wait a minute!” Cheren stammered. “Don’t I get a say in this?!”   
  
Hilda giggled, climbing onto the bed, pushing Cheren onto his back. She straddled his waist, her fingers sliding under the waistband of her panties.   
  
“Now, now,” she said playfully, tugging her underwear down to free her cock. “Good girls don’t argue…”   
  
“But I’m _not_ a- _MMPH!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Hilda was on Cheren before he could finish. She shut him up with a long, deep kiss, her tongue sliding into his mouth, swirling around and around, swishing back and forth. Her tongue wrapped around his, and she sucked, moaning as she drank in his taste. She’d been wanting to do this for about as long as she knew Cheren, but only recently managed to work up the courage. Now, though, she was wondering why she hadn’t forced herself on him sooner.   
  
Hilda rolled her hips, grinding her big, fat cock against Cheren’s comparatively pathetic shaft. Her prick pulsed against his, throbbing in time with her pulse, squirting pre-cum onto his belly. He shuddered at the warmth, squeaking and whimpering against her as he felt her arousal splatter against his skin.   
  
Cheren gasped for breath when Hilda finally broke the kiss. He was panting hard, his cheeks red as could be, his breaths steaming from his lips, his eyes half-lidded with unwanted arousal. He shakily lifted his head, locking eyes with Hilda just long enough to see her scoot off the bed, lifting and spreading his legs. She stood between his thighs, her imposing erection twitching just above his own tiny little hard-on. He knew what was coming. He shook his head, whimpering softly, only for any protest he might have voiced to be cut off by Kalia.   
  
The Lopunny had somehow managed to sneak up on Cheren. She knelt above his head, planting her hands firmly on his wrists, pinning him to the bed as she dropped her hips. She straddled his face, rubbing her tight, steamy butthole against his lips, snickering gleefully as she teased him. He never reciprocated, but the Pokémon didn’t particularly mind. After all, she was _going_ to get what she wanted, one way or another…   
  
Kalia was done waiting. She raised her hips, angled her erection downward, and thrust into Cheren’s mouth, forcing her way past his lips and into his throat. He gagged, his throat swelling around her thick shaft as it plunged inside. His eyes went wide, and he struggled, only to be held down by the strong Pokémon’s firm grip.   
  
Kalia let out a low, throaty moan. She started to thrust immediately, rolling her hips, rhythmically pumping in and out of Cheren’s virgin throat. He gurgled and coughed, gagging wetly around the Lopunny’s cock. Spit bubbled out of his lips and ran down his chin. He could barely breathe, sucking what little air he could in through this nostrils, only to be met with the potent, sweaty scent of Kalia’s big, fat balls as they _smacked_ against his face. It made him feel lightheaded, and he quickly became dizzy as the Lopunny fucked his mouth.   
  
“ _She’s_ eager,” Hilda remarked with a chuckle. “Now, then… Let’s put that pussy of yours to good use…”   
  
She pressed her cockhead against Cheren’s tight, puckered butthole. He twitched in response, his ring flexing against Hilda’s tip. She bit her lip, holding her breath as her fingers dug into Cheren’s soft thighs. She pressed forward, applying more and more pressure, her hips slowly but surely inching toward Cheren, until…   
  
“ _AH!”_ _  
_ _  
_ With a sudden lurch forward, Hilda _popped_ inside, her cock slipping past the muscles of Cheren’s virgin anus. Her shaft plunged inside, penetrating him in a single, smooth stroke. She slid deeper and deeper, tilting her head back and moaning as she pushed her full length inside. Finally, she bottomed out, coming to rest balls-deep, her heavy nuts resting against Cheren’s tight little butt.   
  
“ _Fuck,_ you’re tight!” Hilda gasped. “This is your first time, isn’t it, cutie? Never had a cock in your sissy little cunt before?”   
  
A few wet, bubbly, muffled whimpers from Cheren were the only response she got. Hilda drew her hips back and started to thrust, moaning as she fucked Cheren’s virgin boyhole. She pumped her hips, making quick, shallow movements, not wanting to go balls-deep with each stroke. She wanted to savor this. Cheren was tight, he was warm, and he was just so _fucking cute._ He made a perfect little slut, and Hilda fully intended to turn him into one.   
  
Cheren gurgled weakly around Kalia’s shaft. The Lopunny sped her thrusts, pumping fast and deep into his throat, her breaths little more than ragged, shallow gasps as she rushed toward her limit. With one, long, drawn-out grunt, she bottomed out, her heavy, sweaty pouch coming down on Cheren’s nose with a wet _slap._ Her balls pulsed, her cock swelled, and her lips quivered as they parted in orgasmic bliss.   
  
Kalia pumped her load straight into Cheren’s belly. His throat bulged, pulsing in time with Kalia’s cumshots. Her jizz squirted thick and hot down his throat, each and every shot gushing into his stomach until she was totally spent. She ground herself against him for a short while after finishing, making sure to smear her sweaty nuts over his face before pulling out.   
  
Cheren gasped for breath, coughing and sputtering as he sucked down all the fresh air he could manage. His breaths were interspersed with cute little squeaks and moans, drawn involuntarily from his lips as Hilda continued to fuck him. He whimpered and whined, gripping the bed sheets, his sweet little cock bouncing, twitching as strange, new sensations coursed through his girlish body.   
  
“It feels _good,_ doesn’t it?” Hilda teased, slowing her pace a bit. “It’s enough to make you want to squirt your sissy little load… Having a _big, fat_ cock in your tight little pussy…”   
  
“I- It’s not-,”   
  
“You’re being _such_ a good girl!” Hilda interrupted. “Why don’t we invite Sue and show her what a sissy little slut her master’s turning into?”   
  
“Wh- What?!”   
  
Cheren gasped sharply, his head snapping toward Kalia. The Lopunny smirked smugly at him, tossing a Pokéball into the air. The capsule sprang open, and its occupant tumbled out in a flash of light, sprawling onto the bed.   
  
Sue, Cheren’s Emboar, groaned weakly, still too exhausted from her earlier battle to do much but lie there. Her russet-red hair was a mess, and her fiery eyes were half-closed. She was well-built, though her muscles weren’t quite as defined as Kalia’s. Her sepia skin glistened with sweat. Her belly was a little bit pudgy, and her breasts were big and plump. Her thick thighs and round bottom were well-cushioned, and her skin was warm to the touch. Her tight-fitting workout pants and top were ripped in a few places, her sweaty skin and one of her rusty-brown nipples showing through.   
  
“M- Master?” Sue groaned weakly. “Wh- What’s going on?”   
  
“Sue!” Cheren squeaked. “D- Don’t look! _Nnnaaahhh…”_ _  
_ _  
_ A long, girly whimper escaped Cheren’s lips as Hilda sped her thrusts. He couldn’t do anything to stop his voice from slipping out. All he could do was take it as Hilda pumped her hips faster and harder, fucking him deeper and deeper with each stroke until her balls were _slapping_ against his ass. She stopped briefly, only to flip him over, turning him onto his hands and knees, climbing onto the bed behind him.   
  
Kalia held Sue’s head in place, making her watch as Cheren was fucked from behind. Her free hand slid between the Emboar’s thick thighs, her fingers moving to caress her slit through her torn pants. Sue gasped and shuddered, pleasure suddenly flaring to life inside her body.   
  
“Look at how pathetic your master is,” Kalia whispered into Sue’s ear. “Moaning like a little bitch in heat… Just _look_ at her!”   
  
“H- Her?”   
  
Sue groaned softly, confused, as Kalia’s fingers worked their way between the plump lips of her pussy. She could only watch, breathless, exhausted, as her master was fucked, taken from behind like a sissy whore. Kalia ripped her pants, tearing them away, baring Sue’s lower body. She did the same with her top, leaving the Emboar completely nude, her big, fat tits and plump, juicy pussy on full display.   
  
“Let’s get you into uniform,” Kalia teased.   
  
The Lopunny was quick to dress Sue in an outfit matching the one Cheren wore. Sue was much too big for the clothes, but Kalia managed to get her into them nonetheless. The skirt was too short to cover her pussy at all, and the top was too tight to reign in her big, heaving breasts. Her nipples were only _barely_ covered, her areolae peeking out from behind the fabric. The fat flesh of her thighs was practically spilling out of her stockings, squeezed in so tight that the garments were beginning to rip.   
  
“Don’t _you_ just look precious,” Kalia spat. “Now get under your master and show him what you’re good for.”   
  
Sue obeyed, albeit reluctantly. She was too tired to resist _whatever_ was going on. She slid beneath Cheren and Hilda, lying on her back beneath her master. She looked into his eyes and saw a haze of confusion, lust, and shame. She felt much the same, she guessed, unsure of what was happening, knowing only that she might be able to make it a little better for her master.   
  
“Y- You can use me, Master,” Sue breathed, folding her arms behind her head. “It’s okay… P- Put it inside me if you want…”   
  
Cheren doubled over on top of Sue, pushed forward by Hilda from behind. She was much larger than him, her strong, chubby body serving as a warm, sweaty bed for him to lie on. His cock rubbed against her pussy, sliding between her lower lips. All it would take was one quick thrust to slip inside. He hesitated, biting his lip, unsure of what he should do. He had never had sex with a Pokémon before. It felt wrong. It wasn’t something he should be thinking of, yet…   
  
Cheren could smell Sue now. The scent of her sweat, her body, her sex wafted into his nostrils. Her stubbly armpits were steaming, dripping with sweat like the rest of her pudgy body. Puffs of steam curled up from her messy, sweaty pubic hair, carrying with them the distinct smell of her womanhood. It was enough to make Cheren’s head spin.   
  
Before Cheren could make a decision, Hilda made it for him. With a firm thrust, she pushed him down, forcing his cock into Sue’s pussy. Cheren and his Pokémon let out a shared cry, clutching each other as they joined together. Cheren gasped for breath, his hips moving on their own, settling into a quick, desperate rhythm as he fucked Sue and backed himself against Hilda’s cock.   
  
“ _Mmm…_ You make _such_ a cute girl,” Kalia remarked, kneeling in front of Cheren.   
  
She pushed her cock back into his mouth, his eyes going wide as he let out a muffled cry of ecstasy. He accepted Kalia inside, sucking her cockhead, his tongue flicking along the underside of her glans. He bobbed his head, moaning, whimpering around her as his eyes rolled back.   
  
Cheren came _hard._ His cock swelled, pulsing rhythmically inside of Sue, pumping thick, creamy jizz deep into her pussy. Hilda gasped, shuddering as the orgasmic contractions of Cheren’s tight little boypussy sucked her inside, milking her to completion. Her load burst into his rear, pumping out hot, thick, and sticky deep into his ass. The pair squirted their semen together, Cheren unloading into Sue as Hilda unloaded into him, both gasping and moaning in ecstasy as they came.   
  
Kalia grunted, bucking her hips, pulling out of Cheren’s mouth and stroking herself to completion. Cheren opened wide for her, letting his tongue flop out. Her remark had been the final straw for him, shattering his mind completely. He _was_ a cute girl, he decided, a pathetic little sissy slut to be used whenever Hilda and her Pokémon wanted.   
  
Kalia squirted her jizz across Cheren’s face and into his mouth, painting his red cheeks with her fresh, white cum. He caught what he could in his mouth, greedily gulping it down. Some of Kalia’s load dripped onto Sue’s face. She followed her master’s example, opening wide to catch the spunk on her tongue.   
  
Hilda leaned forward, taking Kalia’s hands in hers, lacing their fingers together. Her Pokémon leaned toward her and they shared a long, deep kiss, moaning against each other, their tongues crashing together. They sucked each other’s tongues, battling back and forth for dominance while Kalia’s glow tapered off.   
  
“ _Mmm…_ That was intense,” Hilda sighed, pulling away from Kalia.   
  
She slowly drew her hips back, sliding out of Cheren with a wet, sticky _pop._ With his freshly-deflowered ass unplugged, Hilda’s load started to dribble out. His pucker twitched, flexing as Hilda’s gooey, white cream leaked down his smooth taint and onto the bed.   
  
Cheren slumped into Sue’s arms, his hips still rolling as he weakly continued to fuck her. The soft _squelch_ of his cock plunging into her cum-filled pussy could be heard over his panting as he continued working his hips. Sue held him close, letting him suck and lick at her nipples while he worked out what little energy he still had. His head slipped to the side, and he buried his face in Sue’s armpit, shuddering as he sniffed up her musky scent.   
  
Cheren whimpered as he came again. He pushed his hips forward, shivering intensely, his cute little balls flexing desperately as they unloaded inside Sue. His cum bubbled out of her, running down her pussy lips and mingling with Hilda’s load on the bed sheets.   
  
“What a desperate little slut,” Kalia remarked. “I say we keep these two…”   
  
“ _Definitely,”_ Hilda agreed. “Help me tie them up. We can have some more fun with them later…”   
  
The pair restrained Cheren and Sue, leaving them tied back to back on the bed. They probably weren’t thinking of going anywhere, Hilda knew, but it was better to be safe. She and Kalia got dressed and headed out to eat, making sure to lock the door on their way out. Hilda couldn’t manage to wipe the smile off her face. Her head quickly filled with dirty thoughts as she imagined all the fun she was going to have with Cheren; all the cute outfits she was going to put him in, all the late nights spent fucking his cute little butt…   
  
She sighed, wishing she could keep him locked up in a Pokéball, all to herself...


End file.
